This Is My Life
by Keun Yoon
Summary: Baekhyun memiliki kehidupannya yang menurutnya rumit. Apa maksud 'rumit' tersebut? ChanBaek and other. GS ! LIMITED
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~ haha ini dia cerita yang aku publish , semoga mengerti jalan ceritanya (?)

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menginjakkan kakiku yang ramping pada lantai bangunan yang asri dan bersih, kulihat papan besar berwarna hijau dan bertuliskan "WELCOME TO SM HIGH SCHOOL" dengan ukiran yang menarik. Hah.. akhirnya kutempuh juga hidupku sampai tingkat sekolah yang cukup tinggi dan elit dengan eksistensi yang besar dikalangan remaja. Aku pun menuju papan putih dan mencari namaku pada table yang disediakan. Dan yap! Kutemukan nama "Byun Baekhyun" dengan nomor absen ketujuh pada kelas 1-B. kemudian kupandang sekeliling penghujung sekolah, yang mana kelasku?

"hei, kau anak baru kan? Kau tersesat?" sapa orang dibelakangku. Sentak aku kaget, kupandang wajahnya yang cukup cantik dan rambut coklatnya yang dikuncir hingga sebahu. Hm sepertinya ini kakak kelas ku. Aku pun mengangguk , perempuan itu tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah, namamu siapa? Biar aku antar kau ke kelasmu" Tanya kakak itu

"byun Baekhyun, aku kelas 1-B"

"ah! Ikuti aku" ajak perempuan itu. Aku pun mengikutinya dan berjalan disampingnya. Kucuri pandang melihat baju yang ia kenakan danterdapat name tag bertuliskan "XI LUHAN" . oh namanya Xi Luhan, nama yang cantik

"Kau dari mana, Byun?" Tanya kakak itu, aku pun gugup

"a-ah aku dari Bucheon" singkatku

"oh ahaha, aku dari Beijing, China. Oh iya namaku Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan" jawab kakak Luhan, oh ternyata ia dari China

"hehe, aku byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun"

"kkkk kau kan sudah memberi tahu namamu"

"ahaha iya" tawaku gugup

"nah! Itu kelas mu" tunjuk Luhan ke arah ruangan didepan ku

"arraseo~ khamsahamnida Luhan Eonnie" kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku

"kkkk tak usah se-formal begitu, santai saja. Ne cheonma~" katanya sambil tersenyum. Wah ia ternyata baik sekali

"ppai! Nikmati hari mu!" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum

Kulihat pintu berwarna putih itu. Kubuka kenop pintu dan…

KRIIIEEETTT

YAK!

SEMUANYA MELIHATKU!

"e-eh maaf aku terlambat" kataku kepada laki-laki yang sedang member arahan tentang sekolah ini

"arraseo.. duduklah" katanya. Aku pun segera mengambil tempat duduk yang satu-satunya kosong. Tepat disampingnya ada seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam terurai panjang dan bando birunya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" kataku padanya. Ia pun menoleh dengan matanya yang membulat lucu

"e-eh? Ah iya silahkan.." katanya sambil memindahkan barangnya dari tempat mejaku ke mejanya. Aku pun duduk

"gomawo"

"cheonma" katanya sambil tersenyum

Lalu, aku pun menghadap ke depan dan memperhatikan papan tulis. Dijelaskan bahwa mentor kelasku bernama "Kim JoonMyeon" atau panggilannya "Suho". Oh ternyata kakak laki-laki tadi bernama Suho. Ia pun menjelaskan kembali denah sekolah dan peraturan yang ada.

Seketika ada yang menyenggol ku

"hei, kenalkan. Namaku Do Kyungsoo" kata perempuan sebangku ku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun terdiam, dan menjabat tangannya

"aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal"

"ne! salam kenal juga!" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Namanya kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia anak yang polos

"kau berasal darimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"aku? Dari Bucheon" jawabku singkat

"mwo? Aku dari Goyang. Kkk ternyata kita saling dekat ya"

"ah iya hehe" jawabku sambil terkekeh

Semenjak perkenalan hari itu, aku terjalin persahabatan dengan Kyungsoo. Kami selalu belajar bersama, tertawa, dan curhat. Aku semakin mengenal Kyungsoo. Ia anak yang sangat baik, mampu memasak enak, namun ia polos. Aku senang berteman dengannya

**TUESDAY, 09:00 AM KST**

aku sudah bersekolah disini 2 minggu. Aku cukup nyaman. Semenjak masa orientasi, aku mulai berkenalan dengan teman sekelasku. Terdapat kelompok perempuan yang menyukai kakak kelas tampan, ada yang sejenis (?) denganku menyukai Girlband GIRLS' GENERATION, ada pula kelompok laki laki pembuat onar dan selalu ingin eksistensi dan ada yang kelompok laki laki yang biasa saja

hari ini aku malas sekali dengan mata pelajaran bahasa. Huft membosankan~ aku berniat untuk tidur sejenak. Walaupun guru tua itu sedang mengajar

PLUK

"hei, bangun! Aku pinjam penghapus!" ah pasti ini kerjaan Park Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Ia selalu saja mengangguku

"ya! Bisakah kau tidak melemparkan pensil ini? Sakit tahu!" oceh ku padanya. Ia hanya cengar cengir saja

"hehe maaf, habis kau ku panggil tidak menoleh" jawabnya santai. Huh sejak kapan ia memanggilku.

Aku pun memberinya penghapus

TEP

aku pun terpaku pada tatapannya yang lembut dan lama menatapku. Tanganku masih terjerat pada tangannya yang hendak menerima penghapus ku

DEG DEG

Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dan menunduk, ber pura pura menulis sesuatu

Mengapa jantungku berdetak?

Aku masih luput dalam pikiranku

"baek.."

"….."

"baekkie…"

"….."

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"N-NE?!" aku tersentak saat laki laki itu memanggilku

"hah.. kau ini dipanggil tidak menjawab. Mana pensilku?"

"p-pensil?" tanyaku heran

"ya, pensil yang tadi dilempar oleh Chanyeol" jawabnya

"ah iya, sebentar" aku pun mencari pensil itu. Hah benar benar membuatku gugup. Pikiranku masih terngiyang oleh tatapan Chanyeol tadi

"sudah ketemu?" tanyanya. Aku pun mendapatkan pensil dibawah kakiku

"ini pensilmu, mianhae Kris" kataku sambil menyerahkan pensil Wu Yi Fan atau kerap dipanggil Kris

"ya, tak apa" jawabnya singkat, ia pun kembali canda tawa dengan teman sebangkunya.

Disinilah persahabatan aku dimulai, dengan satu wanita dan sepasang pria konyol.

Selama satu semester ini aku selalu bersama sama dengan tiga kawanku. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kris.

Namun ada beberapa hal yang tak ingin terjadi

Aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi aku tahu, Chanyeol mempunyai yeojachingu. Aku mulai untuk tidak menyukainya. Hah.. terkadang aku suka menjadi _stalker_ melihat percakapan chanyeol dengan yeojachingu nya bernama Sooyoung. Sooyoung gadis yang cantik, sepertinya ia ramah dan seru, walau aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Namun suatu hari…

"woah~ rumahmu nyaman sekali, Krisus!"

"ya! Jangan menyebut nama itu, kyungsoo!" dengus kris

"hehe aku kan hanya bercanda~"

"ya! Byun Baekhyun! Sedang apa kau?!" bentak Kris

"ya! Berikan aku bercinta dengan tembok rumahmu ini! Hah.. dingin hehe adem..(?)habisnya diluar panas sekali, padahal kan musim panas sudah berlalu" kataku sambil memeluk tembok rumah kris. Haha inilah kebiasaanku semenjak aku dan yang lain belajar bersama untuk test kesenian

"hah, terserahmu lah" katanya sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam dapur

Inilah kebiasaan kami dirumah Kris, sederhana namun asri dan nyaman. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekolah, bahkan berjalan kaki saja bisa. Hari ini aku bermain karena tak ada pekerjaan rumah. Terasa surga~

"ini minumannya, kalau kalian lapar ambil saja dibelakang" kata kris. Ia pun menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian

"yiha! minuman orange juice!" Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menaruh gitarnya. Chanyeol suka sekali bermain gitar, aku senang mendengar alunannya hihi

"itu punyaku!" kata kyungsoo. Astaga minuman saja rebutan -_-

"hih, sama saja!" chanyeol pun masa bodoh dan meneguk orang juice hingga setengah gelas, kemudian ia memainkan gitarnya kembali dan mengalunkan "billionaire" dari Bruno Mars.

"Chanyeollie~ ajarkan aku memainkan lagu itu~" bujuk Kyungsoo, aku hanya menatap kyungsoo heran

'memangnya dia bisa bermain gitar?' batinku sambil meneguk minuman

"ah, memangnya kau bisa? Pakai saja gitar milik Kris, di dalam kamarnya" bantah chanyeol

"aniya~ aku mau gitar yang chanyeol pegang saja"

"huh, nih ambil" chanyeol pun menyerahkan ke kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengambilnya senang hati, dan mulai memetik senar. Aku baru tahu kalau kyungsoo pandai juga bermain gitar.

"baek, kau tidak ikutan huh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih orange juice nya

"e-eh? Hehe aku tidak bisa bermain gitar! Sakit jariku waktu diajarkan oleh ahjussi"

"kau bisa bermain alat music apa?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"yeah.. aku tak bisa apa apa, paling hanya bermain pianika haha" jawabku santai. Sungguh aku tidak pandai bermain alat music apapun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk saja. Ia pun menuju kamar Kris, ternyata Kris sedang mengalunkan lagu dengan gitar listriknya. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol.

Sejak itu aku mulai sadar..

Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol

Dadaku terasa sesak sekali

Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sedih

"Ya! jangan tinggalkan aku!" kataku mengikuti mereka ke kamar kris

Kulihat kyungsoo hendak duduk disamping Chanyeol, aku hanya menatapnya dan segera duduk di lantai saja sambil memainkan ponselku

'lebih baik aku tidak melihat mereka'

"ehem.. ehem.. haha ada yang mencoba modus(?)"Kris mendeham, aku pun mendongak dan melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo sedang berhadapan, dekat sekali. Dan kupikir chanyeol sedang mengajari kyungsoo. Tapi aku sadar tatapan kyungsoo bukanlah kea rah gitar, melainkan ke wajah chanyeol. Ia pun tersenyum senyum

Ugh..

"ehem, ya ada yang mencoba curi-curi pandang" timpalku tiba tiba

_Lebih baik aku mengalah, lagipula untuk apa berharap. Harusnya aku mendukung mereka, aku kan hanya seorang teman_

Kris pun menghampiriku

"kau tahu bahwa kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol?"

"eh? Em.. ah iya tentu saja haha" jawabku canggung

"haha kukira hanya aku saja yang tahu"

"haha tidak" jawabku sambil tersenyum kaku

_Memang seharusnya begini, kan?_

Hari sabtu, kami sedang mengadakan belajar praktik bersama guru sebuah perfilman. Kami disuruh untuk membuat sebuah video klip music. Tentu saja aku sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo , Chanyeol dan Kris. Kami akan membuat video klip dengan lagu Christina Perry berjudul "A Thousand Years". Aku sebagai sutradara, Kris sebagai Produser. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebagai main artist. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang mereka berdua. Karena aku sudah tak ada perasaan lagi kok

"hei hei, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terlihat serasi saat berakting"

"iya iya, mengapa mereka tidak pacaran saja?"

"sst! Chanyeol kan sudah punya yeojachingu!"

"ah iya, lupa haha"

Percakapan yang kudengar dari temanku si Ahreum dengan Hyeri. Ckck dasar penggosip

"CUT! Next scene ! kita istirahat dulu!" kataku layaknya bak sutradara

"iya nyonya sutradara~" goda Kyungsoo

"yasudah kamu ganti pakaian ne? jangan lupa dengan celana basic dalam mu! Nanti celana dalam mu terlihat!" teriak ku seenak jidat

"ya! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan teriak teriak juga!" sahut kyungsoo sambil membekap mulutku, lalu ia melepasnya

"ahahahaha! Makanya jangan teledor! Hahaha"

"huh! Emm.. kau tahu tidak? Rasanya bergandengan tangan Chanyeol membuatku gugup! Kau yang membuat scene itu ya? tapi.. tak apalah hihi"

"ah? Eum iya biar hasil video kita bagus!" jawabku

"yasudah, gomawo teman baikku ini~~" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku dan berlari kabur

"appo! Huh.." aku pun mengelus pipi kananku yang memerah. Karena bosan, aku pun meminjam kamera SLR untuk memotret sesuatu

"gomawo, Nickhun~ nanti aku kembalikan~" kataku sambil meraih kameranya

"ne, aku mau makan siang dahulu!" jawab nickhun dan meninggalkan ku`

Aku pun memotret beberapa hal yang membuatku menarik. Awalnya aku ingin masuk ekstrakulikuler fotografi, namun entah kenapa malas karena senior seniornya galak -_-

Aku pun memotret beberapa orang yang sedang tertawa dan makan siang. Hehe ini akan menjadi kenangan~

Tak sengaja aku memotret Chanyeol sedang di tangga. Chanyeol pun menghampiriku

"pinjam kameranya" katanya

"ya! barusan aku meminjam dari nickhun!"

"yasudah, pinjam sebentar.."

"ne" aku pun memberikan kamera tersebut

JEPRET

Mwo? Chanyeol memotret ku?

"YA! untuk apa memotretku?!" protesku sambil menghalangi mukaku dan berjalan kea rah Chanyeol

JEPRET

JEPRET

JEPRET

"ya! hentikan!" aku pun menutupi lensa kameranya, ia pun tersenyum

DEG

'eh? Kenapa lagi?'

"haha mukamu lucu, baekkie" kata Chanyeol

"e-eh? Yah yang benar saja! Sini kembalikan!" aku pun langsung mengambil kamera dan membelakangi Chanyeol. Sungguh aku malu, entah kenapa dadaku bergemuruh deg-degan. Aku pun hendak memotret sekitar agar tidak terlihat canggung

"makan siang kan? Ayo kita ke yang lain" tawar Chanyeol

"em.. aniya~ kau saja" tolakku

"arraseo" jawabnya dan meninggalkanku. Aku pun melihat punggung lebarnya semakin menjauh dan aku duduk di tangga.

_Apa aku bisa berharap kembali?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~ haha ini dia cerita lanjutanya xD yang pertama aku publish itu baru prolog nya hehe ._.

Ini bakal panjang koooook

Karena ini baru awal cerita :v (maybe?)

Semoga mengerti ceritanya (?)

Enjoy chap 2 nya

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

_Apa aku bisa berharap kembali?_

"Baekkie! Ayo makan! Nanti kamu sakit lagi" teriak Kyungsoo dari jauh, aku pun menoleh dan memberi symbol "oke" oleh tanganku

Setelah makan siang. Kami pun beraktifitas kembali. Tinggal beberapa scene yang perlu direkam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00 KST , waktunya pulang! Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga~

Aku pun membereskan tempat syuting dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang

"Baekhyun, kau ingin pulang kan?" Tanya perempuan dibelakangku, aku pun menoleh

"ah, ne Jiyeon. Waeyo?" tanyaku pada Jiyeon

"kalau kau mau, kita pulang bareng yuk! Menaiki bus umum "

"ah, baiklah. Aku mau" aku pun mengangkat backpack hitamku ke punggung ku dan jalan menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh. Tapi tak apalah, sedikit olahraga

TIN TIN

Aku pun terkejut dengan apa yang ada dibelakangku

"Baekkie, mau pulang bersamaku?" ah ternyata itu Chanyeol. Lho? Bukankah ia…

"chanyeol, bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Kyungsoo? Kan kalian sudah berjanji kan?" Tanya Jiyeon pada Chanyeol

"eh… n-ne seharusnya kamu mengantar kyungsoo saja. Biar aku bersama Jiyeon" kataku

"ck. Ne" Chanyeol pun memutar balik sedan nya dan menuju tempat syuting.

"mungkin ia lupa" kata Jiyeon

"hehe, iya" jawabku. Masa ia lupa? Hmm mungkin

.

.

Hingga bus, aku dan Jiyeon mengobrol bersama. Ternyata tempat tinggal Jiyeon tak jauh dari apartemenku yang di Seoul. Aku pun diajak untuk bermain dirumahnya, karena ia merasa kesepian. Begitu pun aku pula.

"kau ingin makan apa untuk makan malam?" Tanya Jiyeon

"hmm.. terserah" jawabku

"baiklah~ aku akan meminta bibi untuk memasak bulgogi, kau doyan kan?"

"ah tentu" kataku

Jiyeon pun memberikanku segelas teh jepang, rasanya enak juga

"Ayahku kebetulan dari Jepang dan membawa itu. Apakah enak? Itu sudah kuberi beberapa gula agar tak terlalu pahit" Tanya Jiyeon

"ah tidak. Justru ini enak sekali dan pas di lidah. Gomawo "kataku sambil meminum teh jepang itu

"ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo itu menyukai Park Chanyeol ya?"

Uhuk uhuk

Sialan, aku tersedak

"eoh? Kau tak apa? Duh apa terlalu pahit teh nya? Mianhae… " khawatir Jiyeon sambil menepuk nepuk punggungku

"uhuk ehem ah tak apa, ini kebetulan tiba tiba tersedak. Maaf membuatmu khawatir" jelasku pada Jiyeon

"ah syukurlah kalau tak apa" katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar tisu padaku

"gomawo, maaf merepotkan" aku pun mengambil tisu itu

"ah tak apa, biasa saja baekkie kkk" kata jiyeon. Jiyeon ternyata baik sekali

"hmm.. kembali ke awal. Apa benar Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol? Padahal Chanyeol mempunyai Yeojachingu"

"hmm.. katanya sih iya" jawabku

"awalnya aku pernah menyukai Chanyeol saat kami masih SMP. Tapi ia pernah menolakku. Saat kelas 3 ia berpacaran dengan teman karibku, Sooyoung. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pertemanan kami" tutur Jiyeon sambil membuka topless makanan

"aku dengar Sooyong saat ini sedang over protective. Menurutku itu hal wajar terhadap chanyeol yang beda sekolah. Katanya Chanyeol kali ini berbeda, ia lebih mementingkan teman barunya daripada yeojachingu nya" tuturnya sambil menatapku

_Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal ini, jiyeon?_

"entahlah, aku merasa kasihan terhadap Sooyoung" katanya sambil menggit snack ditangannya

"kalau…" kataku memulai. Jiyeon langsung menatapku

"kalau memang ia berubah karena kami. Karena aku, kyungsoo dan Kris. Kami hanya berteman. Aku belum mengenal betul mereka, karena kami masih 'baru'. Kalau ia memang benar benar mencintai Sooyoung, seharusnya ia lebih peduli. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengambil hal rumit. Kami hanya memberi waktu luang terhadapnya. Dan itu adalah hak Chanyeol untuk menggunakan waktu luangnya. Dan…"

Jiyeon pun menatapku heran

"dan aku baru sadar. Apa benar ia tak peduli lagi dengan Sooyoung? Aku awalnya tidak peduli dengan hubungan mereka. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa." Tuturku menjelaskan. Jiyeon terperangah dan tersenyum

"kupikir kau egois. Ternyata tidak" kata Jiyeon. Aku hanya diam saja

TRRRTT TRRRTTT TRRRTTT

"ah sebentar, aku ada telepon" kata Jiyeon sambil mengambil ponsel Pink nya. Aku hanya mengangguk

_Mengapa hal ini sangat dipermasalahkan? Jujur. Aku sangat tak peduli dengan hubungan orang lain. Apalagi sepasang kekasih. Dan terutama aku dicap egois? Dasar perempuan otak pendek. Sungguh aku sangat kesal._

"MWO? Apa kau bilang?!" sentak Jiyeon dengan penelepon

"ah.. dasar tak tahu diri! Pecundang! Sudahlah.. uljima.. ne? sooyoung kau harus tegar.."

_Eh? Sooyoung? Ada apa?_

"ne, nanti kutelepon lagi"

PIP

Jiyeon pun kembali dan duduk. Ia pun hanya termenung. Aku pun hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Chanyeol putus dengan Sooyoung"

"hah?" aku pun langsung mendongak

"mereka putus" tutur Jiyeon datar. Aku pun menunduk lagi

_Mereka…. Putus? Mengapa?_

"Chanyeol tiba tiba meneleponnya. Sooyoung kira ia sudah sadar. Ternyata tidak." Jiyeon pun menatapku

"ia bilang 'maaf chagiya. Kita putus sekarang' " Jiyeon pun menghembuskan nafasnya

"chanyeol memutuskan ia dengan alasan tak jelas. Agak jelas menurutku. Ia bilang "ingin focus terhadap pelajaran sekolah" katanya sih begitu"

"be-benarkah?" tanyaku sambil menatap Jiyeon

"yap. Dan ia tak meminta maaf pada Sooyoung. Keren sekali, kan? Hm. Dasar pecundang" tuturnya dan meminum teh jepang yang sudah dingin

"aku tak suka dengan Chanyeol. Ia itu sifatnya 'mengikuti arus' " tutur Jiyeon

"mengikuti.. arus? Maksudmu?"

"mengikuti arus. Bila ada temannya yang baik, ia ikut baik. Bila ada yang buruk, ia pun buruk" tuturnya. Aku baru tahu kali ini

"sama saja.. tak punya pendirian?" tanyaku

"yap." Jawab Jiyeon dan meneguk teh nya kembali

"ia mengikuti arus pertemanan macam kau, Baekhyun. Hingga ia juga lupa dengan orang 'lalu'-nya" tutur Jiyeon lagi

"aku.. aku baru tahu" kataku pada Jiyeon

"wajar kau kaget. Karena itu adalah 'tentang' Chanyeol. Jadi, mengertilah. Aku hanya tak suka cara ia terhadap sahabatku"

"aku tak sempat berpikir hingga situ" kataku "namun, aku juga kesal dengan dia. Dia itu salah. Aku tak suka orang yang sok benar"

"woah, pikiran yang bagus byun baekhyun" ia pun menatapku dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku juga ikut tersenyum

**MONDAY, 08:00 KST**

Aku pun memasuki kelasku. Aku segera menaruh backpack orange ku dan segera menjauh dari kerumunan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Kris

"hey, ada apa dengan Baekkie?"

"aku tidak tahu Kris"

Aku pun canda tawa dengan kelompok temanku yang menyukai fangirling SNSD.

Aku sudah tak peduli dengan mereka.

"SIWON SONGSAENIM DATANG!" teriak salah satu temanku. Semua murid di kelas ku langsung segera duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Aku pun mendengus kesal karena harus duduk dengan Kyungsoo. Aku pun langsung duduk dan diam saja

"eh..em.. Baekkie?" sapa Kyungsoo

"…."

"_baekkie kenapa?" _ bisik Kris. Kyungsoo menggeleng

"_entahlah. Aku merasa tak enak" _ jawab Kyungsoo. Aku dengar percakapan mereka. Kulihat sedikit apa yang didepanku. Chanyeol pun memerhatikan aku. Cih masa bodoh

"Ya anak anak! Saya akan mengumumkan Nilai tes matematikan kalian! Yang pertama… Ahreum…"

Sial. Aku mendapat nilai berapa?

Suasana mulai riuh ketika anak anak mengetahui nilai tes nya. Aku hanya menunggu namaku.

"Byun Baekhyun, nilai C- "

Ah, sedikit sekali! Aku akan mencapai nilai ketuntasan! Sialan!

"huh, padahal sedikit lagi" gumamku. Chanyeol, Kris dan Kyungsoo kaget dan menatapku. Aku pun hanya diam dan menunduk, malas.

"haha tak apa, aku juga" kata Kris, aku pun sengaja mendengarkan ocehan Kris

"tak apa" kata Chanyeol

PLUK

Chanyeol mengusap kepalaku!

Sentak aku kaget sekali, aku pun langsung membenamkan wajahku. Aish! Pasti mukaku memerah. Kusempatkan melihat wajahnya dan ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku langsung memasang wajah jutek. Dan pura pura tidur

Keesokan harinya dan esok nya. Semakin lama aku menjauhi mereka hingga aku pindah tempat duduk dengan Ahreum. Kalian tahu kenapa? Aku mendengar bahwa Chanyeol putus dengan Sooyoung karena Kyungsoo. Sontak aku kaget. Aku berpikiran bahwa aku salah berteman dengan mereka. Mereka lah yang egois.

"hei hei lihatlah mereka berdua" kata temanku sambil menyenggolku yang sedang mengerjakan kesenian

"apa? Apa?" tanyaku

"lihatlah, hih dasar masih sempatnya bermesraan" aku pun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan sambil mengerjakan kesenian. Aku hanya menatap mereka dan melanjutkan mewarnai.

"aku rasa, Kyungsoo itu yang 'kegatelan' dengan Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol biasa saja"

"ah, Chanyeol juga salah. Meninggalkan yeojachingunya begitu saja"

"Lihat lihat, Chanyeol duduk saja dibuntuti oleh Kyungsoo. Dasar _bitch_"

"hey, jaga omonganmu"

"aku benar kan?"

"iyasih"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"bagaimana menurutmu, Baekhyun?"

"iya, kau kasihan sekali. Ditinggal 'sahabat' karena ego cinta"

"sabar ya baekkie"

Inilah percakapan disaat aku dalam kelompok perempuan-perempuan yang hobi gossip dengan hobi fangirling. Aku hanya duduk manis, mendengar ocehan mereka dan tersenyum. Terkadang aku juga tak salah menganggap mereka teman. Mereka terus membuatku senang. Seperti menggambar, ber-selca ria dan bermain gwiyomi tatkala permainan wanita. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri

Aku merasa bahwa Kris lebih ke Chanyeol, dan mereka bertiga sepertinya memang membiarkanku begini. Yah.. memang seharusnya begitu kan?

Hari disaat aku sedang memainkan ponsel hitamku di saat sosaengnim Heechul sedang tidak mengajar, seperti biasa keadaan kelasku yang ricuh. Gelak tawa dimana mana, obrolan seputar dan melakukan hal jahil. Aku juga dikenal pendiam disaat aku dilanda bosan, tetapi aku juga terkesan rebut saat ria bermain dengan yang lain. Kebetulan aku sedang mencari cari informasi melalui internet, setidaknya aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dunia. Hal ini sepertinya menjadi hobi baruku.

"hei hei, Kyungsoo kenapa?"

"hah? Ada apa memangnya?"

"pssst, psst"

"psstt "

Eoh? Ada apa ini?

"Kyungsoo menangis?"

"Kyungie~ uljima ~"

HIKS HIKS

_Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?_

"hei, ada apa sih?" tanyaku pada Ahreum

"mollayo~, katanya Kyungsoo mengalami luka parah"

"luka parah?"

"entahlah" singkat Ahreum lalu melanjutkan bermain ponselnya

Aku pun melirik lirik sekitar, kulihat Kyungsoo sedang menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya erat. Waeyo?

"hei, Baekhyun. Kau tak kasihan terhadap kyungsoo?" sahut Hyeri, aku pun menoleh

"a-a-ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku panic

"katanya ia luka parah, entahlah. Sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya" jawab Hyeri. Aku pun berpikir.

Di kepalanya?

Ah!

*FLASHBACK*

"_haha, memangnya ada apa dengan kepalamu, kyungie? Masa kau jungkar balik saja tak mau"_

"_eum… aku harus menjaga kepalaku, baekkie"_

"_uh? Wae?"_

"_aku pernah tumor otak"_

"_t-tumor?"_

"_ne. lalu aku di operasi. Untungnya aku sudah sembuh. Nah aku harus menjaga kepala ku agar luka bekas operasi tidak memudar"_

"_ah begitu.. kalau begitu, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud…"_

"_haha gwaenchana. Nah kita masak yuk!"_

"_mwo? Ayuk!"_

*FLASHBACK OFF*

"Kau kan teman baiknya, apa kau tahu gerangan?" Tanya Hyeri menyadarkanku. Sentak aku kaget

"mm.. itu luka operasi" jawabku sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan. Aku merasa iba kali ini.

"o-operasi?"

"iya, ia pernah tumor otak"

"ah.. begitu.. kasihan" Hyeri pun melirik Kyungsoo

"eum.. kau tenangkan saja ne? kasihan.." timpal Nicole datang menghampiriku "sepertinya, ia membutuhkanmu"

"aku? Ah aniya" jawabku menolak. Aku masih merasa malu bila langsung mendekatinya

"jangan begitu. Kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Sudah beberapa orang menuruhnya ke UKS, namun ia tidak mau. Mungkin kau, Baekhyun. Kau kan sahabatnya" tutur Nicole. Aku pun terdiam

_Apa begitu?_

"ayolah, jangan merasa gengsi begitu" timpal Hyeri

"arraseo" jawabku dan mencoba mendekati tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan meliriknya

"ah, baekkie" Kris sadar dengan kehadiranku. Aku pun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan isyarat "_waeyo?" _Kris pun menggeleng

"coba baik baik-an ia, sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis" kata Kris. Aku pun mengangguk

"_Bestfriend is the best way" _Kris pun mempersilahkan duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan pindah ke belakangku.

Oke, kyungsoo masih menangis. Dan aku masih bingung berbuat apa. Aku hanya diam, sedangkan yang lain melihat aku dengan Kyungsoo. Astaga, aku seperti artis Drama saja.

"eum.. Kyungie… waeyo?" Tanya ku memulai sambil menyenggol tangannya. Ia masih menangis. Tidak merespon

"Kyungie, ke UKS ya?"

"hiks…. Hiks"

"ayo, nanti Baekkie temani"

"….."uljima~ nanti Kyungie jadi jelek lho" bujukku sambil mengusap punggungnya. Seketika tangisnya lumayan mereda

"yang mana yang sakit?"

"…" Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan kepalanya

"kenapa sakit?" aku pun mengusap kepalanya

"hiks hiks. Kau tahu tidak?! Ini sangat sakit sekali! Hiks" timpal Kyungsoo tiba tiba

"ah.. iya.. tapi kau harus ke UKS" timpalku lagi. Ia pun menggeleng

"memangnya, kenapa jadi sakit?" tanyaku. Ia pun bangun dan menyeka air matanya yang sudah banjir(?)

"ini karena EunHyuk tahu! Ia melempar penggaris besar itu! Dan kena! Tak tahu apa rasanya sakit sekali! Pabboya! Huweeeeee" Kyungsoo pun menangis kembali.

Seketika seluruh kelas menatap _death glare_ ke Daesung yang sedang membaca komik porno. Ia pun sadar dilihat oleh yang lain. Ia pun bersiul ria. Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh kembali -_-

"eng… sudah sudah tangisnya" bujukku dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Sudah lama aku merasakan momen seperti ini. Aku pun melihat Chanyeol yang melihatku.

"hei. Bujuk ia dong." Kataku pada chanyeol, ia pun mengernyit

"iya, dan peluk seperti ini. Haha" timpalku meledek pada Chanyeol, ia pun mendengus dan memainkan ponselnya. Huh

Ketika tangis Kyungsoo sudah reda setelah 1 abad ya.. /plak/ maaf maksudku 1 tahun/ plak/ maaf lagi maksudku 10 jam / mau mu apa thor/ hehe maksudku lagi 1 menit, ia pun menyeka air matanya dan ingusnya yang sudah sampai bibir tebalnya =_=, aku pun memberikannya tisu dan ia mengambilnya

"memangnya.. rasanya seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"kau tahu ketika rasanya otakmu di remek hingga habis huh?" tukas Kyungsoo sambil menyeka hidungnya. Aku hanya poker face dan menggeleng. Kyungsoo mendengus

"yah, begitulah rasanya"

"tapi aku tak tahu rasanya, Kyungie"

"tentu saja! Kau kan belum pernah operasi"

"hehe, mian" aku pun terkekeh

Bel pulang sekolah pun berdering. Yup! Waktunya pulang ! tapi aku tidak ingin pulang dahulu

Aku pun membereskan sekitar meja belajarku dan memasukkannya rapi kedalam backpack hitam ku yang sudah berumur 8 tahun. Awet sekali , kan?

Anak anak pun mulai keluar ruangan kelas dan menuju lantai bawah, kupandang area lapangan sekolah mulai diramaikan murid-murid. Aku pun segera menggendong backpack dan kebawah

Setidaknya, aku juga menyapa teman-teman lain dari kelas lain saat bertemu di lapangan.

"annyeong, baekkie~" sapa Sandara park dari kelas 1-A

"annyeong~" sapaku balik sambil menunjukkan mata sipitku, ia pun berlari dan mengunjungi Namjachingunya, Daesung.

Saat aku jalan, aku pun bertemu Kyungsoo lagi.

"kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"eoh? Belum. Aku malas pulang ke rumah"

"ooh.. begitu.. mau bareng sampai gerbang utama?" tawar kyungsoo

"ne, boleh"

Seketika tidak ada percakapan diantara kami. Sungguh canggung sekali.

"ah-" kata kami bersamaan

"kau dulu, Baekkie"

"eum… kau tahu? Kyungie? Aku…"

"ne? wae?"

"aku… rindu denganmu" aku pun langsung menunduk setelah menyatakan kejujuran dalam hatiku

"aku.. juga" sontak aku kaget. Aku pun mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoon dengan tatapan nanarnya

"sungguh?"

"ne, hiks aku kangen sekali denganmu baekkie!aku kesepian huweee" rengek Kyungsoo

"a-aku juga, huweeee" aku pun memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun memeluk ku balik

Siang itu pun di kerumunan banyak orang. Kami kembali sedia kala. Menjalin persahabatan.

"huaahh! Berapa lama aku tidak datang kerumah, Kyungsoo?

"yeah.. sekitar 3 minggu. Cukup lama baekkie"

"aku rindu kamarmu aaaa"

"dasar. Itu bonekaku. Jangan asal peluk"

"mianhae" namun aku masih memeluk boneka lumba-lumbanya

"haha, aku bercanda"

"so, umma dan appa mu tidak ada?" tanyaku sambil memencet boneka

"tidak ada. Mereka sedang bekerja. Sebenarnya appa yang bekerja, entah umma ikut dengan appa untuk apa" jawab kyungsoo sambil meraih bantal disekitarnya

"ooh begitu.."

"hei, hei. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau memusuhiku" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya sambil mengerjap bola matanya yang terlihat seperti O_O

"ah itu.."

"ayo, ayo ceritakan~"

"hmm.. gimana ya.."

"ppali~ kau membuatku penasaran"

"baiklah. Ada gossip bahwa .. Chanyeol putus dengan pacarnya, Sooyoung"

"ooh itu. Aku sudah tahu sih"

"katanya, ia memutuskan Sooyoung dengan tidak wajar. Katanya ia putus karena kamu"

"MWO?" kyungsoo face : O_O

"iya. Aku mulai salah paham dan menjauhi kalian"

"O_O"

"jadi.. begitu"

"O_O aku masih tidak percaya"

"aku juga sih -_-"

"yang benar saja! Cukup konyol. Siapa yang menggosipkan ku begitu sih?"

"aku mendengarnya dari gadis gadis itu loh"

"ooh mereka. Huh dasar. Lidahnya copot tahu rasa"

"heh, tidak boleh begitu!"

"habisnya sebal! Mereka membuat gossip dan membuat hubungan kita retak!"

"iyasih…"

"hah.. sudahlah. Setidaknya kita sudah baik-an, hehe"

"ne! hehe"

Sepanjang hari itu aku dan Kyungsoo dihabiskan dengan obrolan antara kami berdua

Hari hari sekolahku ku jalani kembali normal. Aku duduk sebangku lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan berpikir apa denganku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Baekhyun, duduk dengan Kyungsoo?"

"mereka sudah baik-an?"

"sepertinya iya. Mereka kembali seperti awal mereka berteman"

"baguslah"

"kabar Chanyeol bagaimana?"

"mana ku tahu. Aku capek membicarakan anak itu"

"yah..aku juga"

"hei hei ada MV baru nih!"

"apa?!"

"…"

"….."

"…."

"PUAHAHAHA. IA LUPA MEMAKAI CELANA DALAMNYA? PABBOYA"

"iya baekkie! Padahal ia sudah besar. Dasar saeng memalukan"

"pfft, sabar ya Kyungie. Hahahaha!"

"wah wah, sepertinya sudah ada yang baik-an nih" goda seseorang memecahkan atmosfir

"ya! kris! Mau mu apa?" ketusku pada Kris yang sedari tadi cengar-cengir

"tidak. Aku hanya senang saja dengan kalian. Macam anak SD. Dasar labil. Haha" ejek Kris

"masa bodoh! Wek" aku pun memeletkan lidahku pada Kris

"awas, nanti lalat nempel" goda Chanyeol

"gak akan" jawabku singkat. Sungguh, aku masih merasa awkward berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Aku pun mencoba tidak mempedulikannya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang terkikik.

"hei hei. Aku bosan. Nanti kerumah Kris, ne?" tawar Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat

"hei. Kau pikir rumahku adalah rumahmu" protes Kris

"yeah.. bagiku begitu. Rumah kedua. Hehe"

"dasar" Kris pun menjitak kepala Chanyeol

"appo.." Chanyeol pun mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, kemudian menjitak balik kepala Kris

"kurang ajar" protes Kris

"masa bodoh! Lagi main jitak saja!"

"kepalamu kan besar! Jadi enak dijitak!"

"hei! Kepalaku tidak besar!"

"kepalamu besar karena rambut alaymu, pabbo"

"aku tidak bodoh, muka lonjong"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"tidak"

"sini kau !"

"hei! Hei!

Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan momen seperti ini. Setidaknya aku kembali.

Thanks God. I'm alive and have good friend and still care with me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Oh iya, kalau bisa beri review yang buaaanyaaakkk biar aku memastikan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :v**_

_**Gomawo~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pappoy! Aku update lagi lalalala~

Nerusin cerita ini bikin gregetan yah :B sampe readers nya kayaknya juga ;v

Sippsipp langsung saja lah next ceritanya~

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thanks God. I'm alive and have good friend and still care with me.

.

.

.

"YEAY! WAKTUNYA PULANG !" teriak anak anak di dalam kelas. Yup, bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak beberapa detik yang lalu

"fuh, akhirnya pulang juga" gumamku sambil membereskan buku

"iya, baekkie. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengantuk sekali hehe"

"memangnya mengantuk kenapa, kyungie?"

"yeah.. menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca 1 novel dalam satu malam. Dan novelnya berhasil kubacaaaa!" girang Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan macam buku tebal yang ditangannya. Aku hanya melongo

"kau tahu, baek? Novel ini sungguh romantis aaaaaa aku sukses menangis 10 kali. Lihat! Mataku semakin terlihat besar! Tapi.. tak apa yang penting anak kecil lucu itu kembali ke pelukan ibunya yang sudah menikah bersama ayahnya yang tobat aahhh,setelah anak imut itu tumbuh besar ia pun dijodohkan oleh pangeran tampan yang baik hati dan tidak sombong dan rajin menabung(?) aaaaaaa Habis itu mereka menikah. Coba aku bisa seperti itu. iya kan baekkie? Lho? Baekkie mana?"

Aku pun langsung keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berceria bersama khayalan anehnya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku?!"

"aku sudah tahu, pabbo. Kau sudah menceritakan hal itu 2 kali"

"ah masa? Oh iya.. haha tak apalah baekkie ya~" Kyungsoo pun menghampiriku

"oh ya, jadi tidak ke rumah Kris?"

"entahlah Baekkie. Aku telepon dulu" Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan ponselnya berwarna black pearl dengan gantungan berbentuk anjing kecil

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"ya! Krisus! Kau kemana saja?! Kami ingin bermain kerumah mu!"

"_ya! jangan sebut nama konyol itu, mata bulat!"_

"MWO? Hei! Berani kau muka lonjong! Huh! Dimana kamu?"

"_aku sedang di toilet dengan Chanyeol. Dengar dengar! Chanyeol sedang pipis. Hei Chanyeol sudah selesai? Giliranku!- Ya! sabarlah sedikit, muka lonjong. sebentar lagi kucuran nya mereda !—hei! psst! Nanti ketahuan -Ah Kyungsoo, kau masih disana?"_

PIP

"mereka dimana?" tanyaku pada Kyungsoo

"mereka sedang yadongan, ayo kita ke lantai bawah!"

"M-MWO?" aku pun langsung ditarik oleh Kyungsoo menuju lantai bawah

.

"kalian habis apa? Yadongan?" tanyaku pada Kris dan Chanyeol

"MWO?" jawab KrisYeol berbarengan

"kalian sempat sempatnya ber-mesum ria di sekolah, dasar"

"mwo?! Siapa yang bilang padamu, byun baekhyun?!"

"kata Kyungsoo begitu"

"ck. Kami hanya sedang pipis, ini habis dari toilet" tutur Chanyeol

"dan berdua?"

"ne, tentu saja" jawab Kris. Aku mengernyit

"BERARTI KALIAN YADONGAN" teriakku sontak, mulutku langsung di bekap oleh Chanyeol

"pabbo! Tentu saja tidak! Kita masih normal, bukan gay . bodoh!" tutur Chanyeol. Aku hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol pun melepaskan tangannya

"TAPI. TAP-"

"diam bodoh! Atau aku akan membekap mulutmu sampai besok?" aku pun menggeleng pada Chanyeol

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sontak aku, Kris dan Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo.

"pfft kalian ini.. bahahaha.. mau saja aku bohongin! Baekkie, kau polos sekali puahahahaha! Apalagi wajah kalian yang panik karena Baekhyun teriak! Puahahaha" Gelak tawa Kyungsoo overload. Kami hanya menatap deathglare terhadapnya

"sudah ! ayo ke rumah Kris. Aku lapar" sontak aku langsung menarik backpack Kyungsoo

"hei hei! Ampuni aku! Jangan diseret juga!"

"masa bodoh. Kriseu, dirumahmu ada makanan? Aku lapar" Tanya ku pada Kris

"yeah.. sepertinya….. tidak. Kita makan dulu saja diluar"

"bayarin aku, ya?" goda Chanyeol ke Kris

"mwo? Apa urusanmu? Bayar sendiri!"

"ayolah, Kris~ uangku untuk membeli gitar edisi baru yang akan keluar bulan depan. Ya? ya?" Bujuk Chanyeol memohon

"tidak"

"Kris.."

"tidak" Kris pun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memberi _wink _

"….. YA PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN BILANG KAU BENAR-BENAR GAY SAAT INI" Kris langsung menjauh dengan Chanyeol dan menatap deathglare

" hei! Aku masih normal, pabbo!"

"PASTI KARENA VIDEO YADONG YANG DI KAMAR MANDI, KAN? AYO MENGAKU"

"KRIS PABBO! ITU BUKAN VIDEO GAY!"

"halah, bohong"

"ya!" Chanyeol mendengus

" hah! habisnya kau memberi _failed wink _begitu! Hii aku jadi merinding" ucap Kris sambil mengusap tangannya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh

"s-s-sudahlah~ bagaimana kita makan ke resto Jepang? Aku ingin Sushi" usul Kyungsoo mengajak mengubah topik pembicaraan. Sepertinya ia tahu

"aku ingin ramen" pintaku.

"ingin ke resto jepang? Boleh" setuju Kris

"aku ikut kalian saja. Yang penting perutku kenyang" ucap Chanyeol

"oke! Kita bawa pulang saja makanannya! Aku ingin sambil menonton sebuah film romantis~" ujar Kyungsoo innocent ria

"bawa pulang? Lebih baik delivery saja" usul Kris

"ah ya! setidaknya tidak begitu membuang waktu" setujuku

"oke, nanti akan aku telepon di rumah saja"

"ne~"

Kami pun menuju parkiran dan menaiki sedan BMW Kris. Yang membingungkan adalah, rumah Kris dekat dan ia menggunakan mobil. Kenapa tidak jalan kaki saja atau naik sepeda? Dasar laki-laki -_-

Kami pun sampai hingga rumah Kris dalam sekejap. Padahal rasanya baru menaruh bokong di jok mobil tetapi tahu-tahu sudah keluar, huft -_-

"appa dan umma tidak ada, Kris?"

"tidak, Kyungie. Mereka sepertinya lembur"

"AAAAAAAAAA"

"ya! Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tembok ku?!" bentak Kris padaku

"Ohmo~aku hanya memeluknya~ ah kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku soal warna tembok rumahmu yang baru? Kyaaa warnanya kuning kyaaa, tidak tahu betapa rinduku pada tembok ini~" ujarku pada Kris. Kris hanya pura-pura tidak dengar dan menuju meja telepon untuk menelepon resto jepang yang ingin kami pesan.

Aku pun tiba tiba merasakan ganjal dibelakangku

TEP

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang, dan

Chanyeol menyudutkanku. Dekat sekali

Aku masih terpaku dengan tatapannya yang lurus menatap bola mataku

Astaga, wajahnya sungguh dekat! Aku harus bagaimana ~!

Aku merasa Chanyeol seperti ingin…

Menciumku.

Tuhan~

Jantungku tak karuan kali ini

Aku pun hanya menutup mata ketakutan

Aku belum siap untuk ciuman pertamaku!

.

.

.

TOK

Aw! Apa itu?

"wajahmu jelek sekali"

"e-e-eh?!" aku pun langsung membuka kedua mataku. Ia tidak menciumku?

"kepala mu panas. Pantas kau gak karuan, demam sih" jawab Chanyeol cuek dan menuju ruang tamu.

Ternyata ia hanya mengetuk jidatku dengan jidatnya.

Ugh….

DASAR PABBOYA

KAU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR MATI

Aku masih terpaku dengan hal barusan. Ugh… memalukan!

Maksud tindakan ia apa?!

TES

Tak sadar air mataku keluar.

Ah aku kenapa?

Kenapa air mataku keluar?

Baekhyun pabbo! Kau tidak boleh menangis!

Aku pun menyeka air mataku cepat saat sadar melihat Kyungsoo datang dari arah pintu masuk

"Baekkie? Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo langsung menghampiriku yang sedang meringkuk. Aku pun menggeleng

"kenapa? Bilang padaku!"

"tidak apa, Kyungie~ hanya tersandung meja tadi. Jadinya sakit kakiku. Sakit sekali" aku pun berpura-pura merasa sakit pada bagian kakiku

"benarkah?"

"ne, aku tak apa" aku langsung tersenyum pada Kyungsoo agar meyakinkannya

"ah~ baguslah~ oh ya aku sempat membelikan ice cream! Ini untukmu Baekkie! Yang rasa strawberry, ne?" Kyungsoo pun memberikanku ice cream strawberry. Ia tahu saja hal favoritku

"harganya berapa? Aku harus mengganti uangmu" ucapku pada Kyungsoo

"tidak usah!" tolak Kyungsoo

"jeongmal?"

"ne! aku ikhlas kok!" aku pun tersenyum lebar

"kyaa gomawo Kyungie chagiiiiii!" sontak aku langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang kaget dipeluk olehku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makanannya sudah tiba~~" Kris datang membawa makanan yang kami pesan dari resto jepang

"yeay! Mana punyaku? Sushi!"

"ramen ku mana?"

"cepat mana punyaku? Aku ingin kembali menonton film nya"

"iya sabar!" kris pun menata makanan untuk kami semua. Setelah itu kami langsung kembali duduk dan menonton film action nan romance ini.

TAK

"hah~ kenyang~" Chanyeol langsung menaruh mangkuk bekas makanannya dan mengambil minumannya

"mwo? Kau ini lapar apa doyan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"entahlah, mungkin keduanya. Hehe"

"dasar rakus" ejekku

"masa bodoh" jawab Chanyeol. Aku hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan menyeleruput ramen

Kemudian, kami selesai dengan acara makan. Setelah mengembalikan alat-alat makan, kami pun kembali ke tempat duduk yang terburu-buru karena klimaks film sudah dimulai.

"woah, keren sekali.." gumam Kyungsoo

"andai aku punya wanita ber wushu begitu. Berkharisma" gumam Kris

Aku hanya menatap layar TV dan terkagum kagum.

PLUK

Chanyeol pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Sontak aku kaget. Aku hanya menatap film dan membiarkan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia lelah.

Film pun berakhir.

"waaa waaaa akhirnya romantic sekali, ne? kyaaaaa ketika James kembali ke kapal demi melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Resy lalu lalu mereka kecelakaan lalu lalu mereka mati bersama. SUNGGUH aku tadi menangis 2 kali. Kerennyaaaaaaa kyaaaaa"

Semuanya berpura pura tidak mendengar. Aku bermain ponsel, Kris bermain gitar, Chanyeol diam.

"bukankah begitu? Kyaaaaa" Kyungsoo masih histeris

"aku tahu." kata Aku, Kris, Chanyeol serempak.

.

.

"kau ingin pulang, Kyungsoo?"

"iya, Kris. Eomma sudah meneleponku"

"hm.." Kris pun menyenggol Chanyeol " yeol, antar Kyungsoo sana. Ia ingin pulang"

"semuanya ingin pulang kan?" alasan Chanyeol

"iya sih, kan-"

"malas, harus bolak-balik arah jalan pulangnya"bantah Chanyeol. Ia pun mengambil tas dan sweaternya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sedan nya. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengambil sedan nya yang masih ter parkir di parkiran sekolah dan membawanya kesini

"kalau, kamu? Baekkie?"

"eum.. entahlah aku naik bus umum saja" jawabku

"oh begitu.. tapi kan halte nya jauh"

"haha sudah biasa, Kris! Biasanya kan aku memang naik bus umum sehabis dari rumahmu!"

"tapi kan, biasanya kau diantar ayahku hingga halte. Tapi ayahku tidak ada"

"gwaenchana, Kriseu~" jawabku memastikan. Aku pun menggendong backpack ku

"Baek, kau ikut denganku saja"

"mwo? Kau tidak salah, chanyeol?"

"ne. aku antar sampai rumahmu. Kebetulan kan kita searah"

"eum…" bagaimana ini? Antara ingin menerima dan menolaknya. Jujur, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo. Aku takut Kyungsoo sakit hati.

"tidak usah. Gomawo" tolakku pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit padaku. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa aku memiliki alasan lain

"tidak! Kau harus ikut denganku. Sampai halte bus saja"

Mwo? Yang benar saja? -_- memaksa kehendak orang saja! Tapi.. kalau sampai halte bus sepertinya tidak apa

"hmm… baiklah aku ikut. Sampai halte bus saja, ne?"

"iya, chagiya~"

BLUSH

Ia memanggilku apa? Chagiya? Apa? Baby? Omona….

Aku pun langsung menunduk dan buru buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Semoga Chanyeol tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah matang seperti tomat!

Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam mobil. Aku masih menunduk saja. Ia pun menyalakan mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendela

"gomawo for today,Kris. Maaf merepotkan haha"

"yup, santai saja Yeol~"

"kau akan mengantar Kyungsoo?"

"iya, aku akan mengantarnya. Oh ya, baekkie kenapa?"

"e-eh? Aku tak apa hehe. Gomawo Kris! Kau juga Kyungie~" aku pun memberi salam pula ke Kyungsoo yang baru tiba. Kris dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

"ppai ppai!"

Chanyeol mulai menginjak gas mobil.

…

…

…

*SIIIIIINGGGGGG*

Ah, canggung sekali. T_T

Sedari tadi kami belum memulai percakapan.

Benar benar _awkward_. Ck.

Aku memainkan jemariku yang cukup lentik. Tidak tahu harus apa

.

.

Lho? Kok?

"Chanyeol! Halte bus nya disana! Kau kelewatan!" aku mulai panik saat halte bus sudah kami lewati

"aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. So, where is your house?"

"eum.. ah! Tidak perlu sampai rumah! Nah! Didepan bangunan itu saja! Berhenti dan turunkan aku, kau bisa langsung kerumahmu"

"tidak, nona. Kamu aku antar sampai depan gerbang rumah nona" tutur Chanyeol dengan embel-embel 'nona' padaku dan tersenyum. Aku hanya memalingkan wajah jutek ku ke jendela mobil dan melihat jalanan

"kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"chanyeol" aku pun menoleh ke arahnya "bukan begitu. Aku hanya keberatan dengan mu. Aku malah menyibukkan dirimu demi aku. Walau sekedar mengantar jemput, tapi bagiku itu hal yang menyusahkan orang lain. Dan aku sangat tidak suka bila seseorang terpandang baik hati tetapi dibelakang ia mengeluh. Bermuka dua, right?" aku mencoba menatapnya serius dan mencari arti dari tatapan matanya.

"baekhyun, it's okay baby. I'm really don't mind with you. Aku hanya ingin berguna juga menjadi.. sahabatmu.. dan.. yeah, berbuat baik. Aku serius. Tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak akan mengeluh"

Aku pun terdiam dan memandang jalan yang lurus nan sepi. Masih memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol tadi

"kau, tidak apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk

"alright, where's your home position?"

"kau lurus saja, ada perempatan 3 ambil kiri. Disitu apartemenku"

"you live in apartment?"

"sure."

"aku baru tahu. Kukira kau tinggal di sebuah rumah"

"rumahku jauh dari Seoul, yeol"

"oh.."

Nampak lampu lalu lintas menjadi merah.

"eum.. kamu kenapa putus dengan Sooyoung?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sepertinya kaget dengan pertanyaanku

"ah, mianhae. Tak perlu dibahas! Hehe" aku sepertinya salah tembak

"aku…. tidak nyaman dengannya" tutur Chanyeol. Aku pun terdiam

"dia childish sekali, manja pula. Apa apa minta jemput. Selalu saja protes. Tidak tahu lagi mau dia apa" tuturnya lagi sambil melihatku.

"bukan.. karena.. fokus mata pelajaran sekolah?" tanyaku memastikan

"haha, itu hanya alasan konyol ku. Aku hanya tidak mau lebih menyakiti hatinya karena cemoohanku"

"ah.. begitu"

"kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"tak apa hehe. Hanya ingin tahu saja" aku pun memberi senyum pada Chanyeol agar meyakinkannya

"tapi—" Chanyeol melihatku kembali. "bukankah Sooyoung overprotect itu menandakan bahwa ia sangat sayang padamu? Menurutku hal wajar seorang wanita menjaga pria nya yang berada di tempat lain agar tidak direbut oleh orang lain." Tuturku

"lalu? Aku salah?"

"aku tidak tahu, Chanyeollie. Hanya saja… tindakanmu kurang tepat untu saat memutuskan suatu hubungan yang lumayan panjang"

"berarti aku salah"

"aku tidak menuduhmu salah, pabbo"

"aku memang salah. Semua orang menyalahkanku. Kapan aku menjadi benar, huh?"

"bukan! Bukan begitu! Kau hanya merasa pesimis dan ego yang kau punya. Gengsi mu itu yang membuatmu mundur!" kataku meyakinkan Chanyeol . Chanyeol terdiam

"sudahlah Yeol. Walau saat 'lalu' sudah menjadi pengalaman burukmu, setidaknya kau sadar dan membenahi dirimu agar tidak salah jalan lagi. Cukup 'berjalan' di jalan yang jelas dan benar" tuturku lagi layaknya seorang psikolog terhadap pasiennya

"nah, itu apartment ku. Berhenti di depan"

Dan mobil itu berhenti, aku pun bersiap-siap turun

"baekkie"

"ne?"

GREP

Chanyeol memelukku tiba-tiba, astaga!

"eum.. Cha-chanyeol?"

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja"

"n-ne.."

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apakah aku semalam? Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memelukku seperti ini

Tapi, aku merasa nyaman

Dan

Hangat.

"gomawo. Kau telah mengerti diriku"

"ah—ne kau berlebihan, yeol"

"aku merasa sangat ber terima kasih"

"hahaha, tentu saja. Bukankah itu gunanya seorang, sahabat?"

Bicara apa aku?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya.

"sudah malam, lebih baik kamu tidur"

"eh-ehehe iya ya, besok masih sekolah hehe" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal , "baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, gomawoyo~"

"ne, cheonmaneyo chagiya~"

"ugh… jangan memanggilku b-begitu" aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang lain

"haha, aku hanya.. bercanda"

"ah begitu.. kalau gitu, hati-hati"

"aku belum jalan"

"oh iya hehe" aku tertawa canggung

"so, night. Thanks for today"

"night, hati hati dijalan" kataku pada Chanyeol yang bersiap menjalankan mobilnya. Aku pun melambaikan tanganku hingga mobil itu menjauh dan menghilang

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam apartemenku, mengganti baju, menggosok gigi serta membasuh wajahku dan waktunya tidur!

Kurebahkan badanku sambil memeluk boneka bebek pemberian umma kandungku

Aku rindu umma…

.

.

.

*FLASHBACK*

.

"_BAEKHYUN! BERESKAN BARANG-BARANGMU! JANGAN MAU TINGGAL DENGAN AYAHMU YANG PEMBOHONG INI!"_

"_APA? MAU MU APA?"_

"_hiks hiks…"_

"_CEPAT BERESKAN BARANG KALIAN, SEGALA PAKAIAN, ALAT SEKOLAH YANG DIPERLUKAN!"_

"_arraseo, umma…"_

"_JANGAN DENGAR KATA KATA UMMA MU! DIA MENGKHINATI APPA MU INI"_

"_KHIANAT?! KAU YANG MENGKHIANATI KU, BYUN JONGDAE. PERGILAH DENGAN WANITA SIMPANANMU ITU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMBAWA ANAK ANAK!"_

_Aku yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Sekolah terusik oleh hal tidak penting seperti ini. Ini perkelahian ke berapa kali, eoh?_

"_BAEKHYUN! BERESKAN BARANGMU! YEOSEOB! ZELO! CEPAT!"_

_Ish…_

"_hiks hiks…" Zelo hanya menangis sambil memeluk tas yang hendak ia pakai untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya. Yeoseob sedang membereskan barangnya sambil menangis. Aku merasa kasihan pada kedua adik lelaki ku_

_Tiba tiba Appa datang ke kami_

"_sudah! Jangan dengar umma mu itu! Lebih baik kalian ikut appa, ya?"_

"_JANGAN DENGARKAN APPA MU."_

"_DIAM KAU MINSEOK! PERGI DARI RUMAHKU INI!_

_Aku pun hanya mencoba tabah dan menahan air mataku. Namun aku terus mengalirkan air mataku yang sudah membendung. _

"_hiks.. hiks.." _

"_sudahlah, zelo. Uljima.." appa menyeka air mata Zelo_

_Cih. Aku sudah muak!_

_PRANG_

_Aku memecahkan barang kolekif ku. Semua sontak kaget_

"_KALIAN INI MAUNYA APA, HUH? BISAKAH KALIAN AKUR? KALIAN INI SEPERTI ANJING DAN BABI HUTAN TAHU TIDAK? BISANYA EMOSI! BODOH! HIKS.. KALAU KALIAN INGIN ANAKNYA TIDAK USAH MEMIKIRKAN HUBUNGAN CERAI KALIAN, SETIDAKNYA OMONG BAIK BAIK! PENGECUT! Hiks.. hiks.."_

_Appa pun menghampiriku_

"_sudah, sudah.. kamu salah mengerti nak, kami—"_

"_APA? AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU, JONGDAE! KAU ITU SALAH. DAN AKU TIDAK PE-DU-LI! UMMA JUGA! BUAT APA KAU BERTERIAK SEPERTI ORANG HUTAN? BISAKAH KAU ANDALKAN? KAU INI BOCAH INGUSAN ATAU ORANG DEWASA? BISAKAH HIKS BISAKAH KALIAN BUAT ANAK KALIAN TENANG? KAMI PUSING! KAMI STRESS, KALIAN TAHU HAH?! Hosh.. hosh.. hiks.."_

_Appa memelukku yang sesegukan_

"_maafkan kami nak, kami benar benar salah terhadap kami lebih mengutamakan kalian, dan membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan appa dan umma"_

"_hiks.. hiks" aku masuk terisak_

_Malam itu, kehidupanku mulai berubah._

_Appa dan umma memang resmi cerai. Namun kehidupan kami mulai berbeda._

_Aku tinggal bersama Appa. Yeoseob dan Zelo tinggal bersama umma._

_Aku menetap di Seoul sejak lulus SMP. 2 bulan sebelum sekolah SMA._

_Aku memohon kepada appa dan umma tiriku untuk tinggal mandiri, agar membiasakan diri. Awalnya ditolak. Tetapi, dengan rujukkan ku yang terus ku ocehkan pada appa, Appa mulai merubah pikirannya_

_Aku ingin pindah bukan karena ingin bersekolah di Seoul. Tapi suasana rumah tangga yang 'baru' bersama umma tiri yang menjengkelkan sekali, ugh! Aku tidak suka sekali dengan perempuan itu. _

_Dan sekarang. Hidupku berubah._

_._

_*_FLASHBACK OFF*

.

"Sudahlah.. untuk apa mengingat hal bodoh seperti itu.." gumamku

Ah iya..

Aku tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian tadi siang di rumah Kris, yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku dan saat memelukku di dalam mobil..

Sungguh! Saat ia memojokkanku dirumah kris, benar benar seperti ia ingin menciumku

Tapi.. apa aku ke-GR-an?

Mungkin begitu

Tapi..

Tadi ia memelukku

Sangat hangat dan nyaman

Hihihi

Apa chanyeol..

Menyukaiku?

Ah masa?

Tidak mungkin! Haha

Mungkin ia menganggapku sebagai sahabat! Tentu saja sikapnya wajar untuk seorang sahabat!

Tapi..

Apa iya?

Sudahlah~ aku ingin tidur dulu

"night, ducky" salamku pada boneka bebek yang kupeluk erat

.

.

.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

MAAFKAN AKU DENGAN TYPO ALAY DAN KOSAKATA YANG MAKIN ALAY DARI DULU HINGGAAA SEKARANG T^T

Oh iya, selama cerita yang kuceritakan masih 'awal' kehidupan Baekhyun saat jiwa dewasanya tumbuh, so. Untuk menunggu klimaksnya yang wOOOOw nanti ya ^^ sabar :D

**BekiYeollo :**

Iya LoL baeksoo disini aku lebih memerankan ke kebiasaan mereka and what they're things to do ^^ mereka perempuan kok TuT

Gomawo review nya ^^

**ByunBaekhoney:**

Wah kamu lagi /ecie author inget readers nya/ #abaikan

Disini pokoknya masih suatu mistery lah ya :D chanyeol baekhyun sama sama suka atau tidak? :v

Aku meranin ex-gf Chanyeol karena dia bias author XD /ditimpukin aku sengaja gak panjang-panjang dengan adegan hot sooyoung-yeol -_-

Disini Baekhyun otaknya masih labil lah :v jadi belum begitu dewasa(?) dengan namanya 'salah' dengan 'benar' , betol?

Aku bukan orang jawa tapi aku tinggal di pulau jawa ye T_T

Gomawo riviewnya ^^

**(guest)FVCKCHANYEOL :**

Demi apa kamu posisinya sama dengan Baekhyun? Kkkkkkkk~ pasti tahu rasanya :v udah pengalaman ya :v

Aku kayaknya pakai random language ya -_- bahasa sehari-hari iya~ yang baku iya~

Bahasanya rancu? Maaf ya ;; aku remedial bahasa Indonesia soalnya (?

Gomawo riviewnya ^^

**Ayam Ungu:**

Love or bestfriend? I think this story are both of that ^^

Like your life story? Ah I see :D

Thanks your hug {}

Gomawo riviewnya ^^

**parKYeollie(guest):**

gomawo ^^ nah kamu tahu misterinya :v

sip sip! Kisah yang bisa diambil apa nih? Hehe ;v

gomawo riviewnya ^^

**SHY fukuru :**

Eh kamu lagi / nah kan thor emang ye sama readers nya/

Yeol putus…. Asik dia bakal nyalonin aku jadi pacarnya /halah

Iya konflik aku sengaja kasih setengah2 (?) biar greget (?) . soalnya cerita nya masih sebuah 'awal' jadi belum konfliknya :v konfliknya nanti ada~

Nah ! kalau kamu perhatikan, watak soo makin jelas kok :D

Gomawo riviewnya ^^

** (guest) :**

yap! Kamu berhasil dapet popmie (?) / salah

maksudku,kamu berhasil menangkap ceritaku yey (?)

okedeh sarannya :D

gomawo riviewnya ^^

**AudinneSF :**

Okedeh! Aku bakal lanjutin ! ^^

Memang aku sengaja kalau ini masih belum terlihat penegasan pada chara, karena disini adalah cerita dimana Baekhyun mempunyai cerita hidupnya, so readers semakin lama tahu bahwa begitulah kehidupan baekhyun

Klimaks nanti belum ada! Ini masih awal!

Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**NFChanyeolP :**

Benarkah? Wah~ pasti tahu rasanya posisi menjadi Baekhyun ^^

Gomawo riviewnya ^^

**Lafyeol (guest) :**

Yup! Mungkin semakin lama sifat para chara disini akan jelas melalui alur cerita hidup mereka :D

Konflik belum ada! Ini masih awal :D

Gomawo review nya~

Semuanya ngerasa kalau ceritanya seperti hidup kalian ya? hahaha XD Sebenarnya alur cerita Baekhyun ini adalah cerita saat aku kelas 10 XD tapi ada beberapa yang aku bedakan kok :v ini sih bocorannya~ kalau cerita Baekhyun selama kelas 1 SMA itu adalah kisah ku :v mungkin agak konyol -_- tapi aku mencoba buat membuat cerita hidupku melalui ff ini :v aku aja pengen ketawa mulu ah :v ngenes lah owe :v

GOMAWO!


	4. Chapter 4

**AHOY!** Baru update kkkk~ maaf ya telat hehe :D

Udah ah langsung aja ceritanya

Semoga ngerti (?)

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"belum, Kyungie. Aku malas sekali mengerjakannya~"

"aku sudah sih, baekkie. Tapi belum selesai hehe"

"sama saja itu mah" aku pun mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo, ia pun meronta ronta. Lucu sekali tingkahnya

"huh! Main cubit saja!"

"hehe, mianhae kyungie ya~"

"yasudah. Oh iya, tidak terasa minggu depan kita sudah test semester ini"

"benarkah? Wah keren"

"keren apanya? Malah aku belum siap"

"hehe, aku juga sih"

"eh, si _killer_ masuk!"

"mwo?"aku pun langsung mengambil posisi meja ku dengan rapi ketika Kyuhyun songsaengnim datang.

Dan pelajaran matematika yang membosankan ini melandaku.

.

.

.

"huaaahh~~!" aku pun merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Lelah sekali beberapa jam harus berkutat dengan mata pelajaran yang zzzzzzzzzz menyebalkan!

"yang benar saja! Tugas sebanyak ini harus dikumpulkan besok? Astaga!" oceh teman didepanku, Chanyeol

"yasudah, Channie. Tak usah dikumpulkan kkkkk"

"yang benar saja, kyung. Nilai ku bakal jelek dan tidak naik kelas"

"hehe, itu kan deritamu" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya. Namun Chanyeol hanya poker face

"aku mau ke kantin, lapar" aku pun langsung bergegas hendak ke kantin

"ya! tunggu aku~"

Aku dan Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin dan makan disana. Kami tidak hanya berdua, terdapat Taeyeon, Seohyun, Victoria menemani kami sambil makan snack. Kami juga ngobrol tentang SNSD dan beberapa orang yang 'bermasalah' di kelas.

Bukankah beberapa wanita seperti ini?

Bel pun berdering. Kami pun kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

Aku menjalani hari-hari ku seperti biasa. Tawa, canda, galau, senang, malu apapun kurasakan di hidupku kali ini. Aku merasa lebih bebas daripada hidupku sebelumnya. Yeah, melewati beberapa masalah yang hampir membuat penyakit jiwa ku kambuh. Aku baru mengetahuinya semenjak diriku menginjak umur 16 tahun.

.

"Aku rindu kita bersama"

Semenjak semester 2 ini. Ruang lingkup persahabatan kami merenggang. Mungkin, ada beberapa hal yang sudah 'ketahuan' dari beberapa diri kami. Menurutku, orang-orang akan mengetahui apa 'aib'-nya orang tersebut ia kenal. Tinggal orang itu menilainya seperti apa, apakah buruk atau tidak. Apakah sesuai dengan kepribadiannya atau tidak.

Aku sudah menebak karakter Kyungsoo, Kris dan Chanyeol.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ku suka dari… Chanyeol.

Ia diawal terlihat sangat friendly dan bersahabat. Ketika ia menemukan hal baru, ia melupakan yang lama.

seperti, ia tiba-tiba menjauh dariku.

Menurutku ini hal aneh. Tapi aku mulai terbiasa.

Kami ber-empat, tidak ada lagi 'kunjungan' ke rumah Kris bersama setiap kali. Paling hanya akudan Kyungsoo yang memang hobi diluar rumah.

Sebelumnya, kupikir karena tingkah aku dan Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan baginya dan membosankan. Tapi , masa iya?

Atau karena Chanyeol mendapat nilai yang jelek pada test semester 1?

Entahlah

Aku kesal dengannya. Sampai aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak ke rumah Kris, nanti ke rumah Kris yuk!"

"mianhae. Aku tidak bisa"

.

"kapan kita menonton film bareng lagi?"

"entahlah Baekkie"

"aku sih bisa saja" Kyungsoo menjawab

"aku kapan saja bisa" Kris menjawab

Chanyeol?

"maaf. Aku ada janji dengan Hoya untuk kerumahnya"

.

Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin kami harus merubah pola kami agar tidak bermain terlalu sering

Aku sudah membiasakannya!

Mana?

Semakin hari , Chanyeol benar benar menjauh.

Walaupun kami duduk saling berdekatan dari dulu. Tapi cara kami berkomunikasi berbeda.

Sering kali, hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

Kadang hanya aku , Kyungsoo dan Kris.

.

"aku bosan. Nanti main kerumahmu Kris"

"boleh. Bertiga lagi?"

"tentu saja. Memangnya si tiang listrik itu mau? Paling alasannya 'aku les' atau 'tidak bisa, ada janji' apalah. Aku sudah muak"

"ya sudahlah.."

.

Dia benar-benar melupakan kami

Haha

Aku ingat kata kata dia dulu

Bahwa aku seorang sahabat

Cih.

Sahabat itu akhirnya tidak seperti ini, pabbo.

Omong kosong.

Bisa kupanggil, munafik?

.

"sekarang berbeda, kyungsoo. Lihat saja. Katanya sahabat, sekarang? Bermain sama kelompok cowok disana. Hoya, Sungyeol, Himchan dll. Dasar munafik"

"sudahlah, baekkie. Memang dia begitu kan"

"tapi aku kesal! Omong kosong"

"iyasih… tiba tiba lupain begitu. Tegur sapa sekarang jarang. Mukanya jadi dingin"

"hah,pabboya. Oh ya, kamu masih suka sama dia?"

"huh? Siapa baekkie?"

"ck, chanyeol lah!"

"ah~ ehehe. Aniyo, aku… aku punya gebetan lain"

"mwo?! Kenapa tidak katakan padaku?"

"hehe, mianhae~"

.

.

Yah, begitulah percakapan kami. Disaat hanya berdua saja.

Pernah aku bermain bersama. Tetapi ada beberapa orang yang ikut. Tetap saja keadaannya, aku dengan Kyungsoo saja. Kris kemana, Chanyeol kemana.

Walau begitu, Kris tetap peduli terhadap aku dan Kyungsoo. Dia masih mendengarkan kami. Dia masih turut ikut bermain dengan kami (walau dia sendiri pria LOL) dan masih berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Kadang, ketika kami mengobrol hanya aku dan Kris yang 'sepikiran' LOL

Lalu, suatu hari

.

.

.

.

"waaaa~~~ lantai rumah Kris baru~~" teriak ku membuat yang lain kaget

"zzzzz itu sudah diganti lama! Jangan norak!"

"ah kris~ aku boleh gelindingan disini ?"

"mwo? Enak saja baekkie! Jangan berbuat hal bodoh!"

"yah~ appa~"

"aku bukan appa mu"

"huh, menyebalkan!" aku pun mendengus kesal dan memainkan ponsel ku. Kemudian, Kris datang sambil bermain gitar kesayangannya.

"hihi, kau curang Jongin!"

"tidak, wek!"

"haha dasar !"

Aku pun baru menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain game di Ipad teman Kris waktu SMP dulu, namanya Kim Jongin.

"hei, hei. Kris"

"apa?"

"kau jadi melakukan itu?"

"hah? Sekarang?"

"iya. Kapan lagi?"

"hm.. aku belum siap, jongin"

"ck. Sudah! Aku ambil strategi"

"mwo?! Hei !"

Jongin pun meninggalkan kami dengan motornya. Katanya ia ingin jemput Sungmin dahulu. Kulihat Kyungsoo masih asik dengan Ipad

"Kris"

"apa baek?"

"jongin kemana?"

"entahlah"

"kupikir dia mau 'fire-fire' Kyungsoo"

Yang aku dengar dari Kris, Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia mengetahui Kyungsoo semenjak 1 SMA. Awalnya aku hanya sekedar tahu saja. Tapi ada hal rumit.

Jongin adalah teman mantan Kyungsoo, namanya Kangin. Setahu ku Kangin masih mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo sebaliknya.

"mwo? Jangan jangan kau salah paham"

"salah paham?maksudmu?"

"ehem! Kalian bicara apa sih?" potong Kyungsoo

"hehe, ada deh"jawabku sambil cengar-cengir

"huh!" Kyungsoo melanjutkan acaranya

"salah paham bagaimana?"tanyaku lagi

"iya, kau salah paham"

Tunggu dahulu…..

OH MWO?

"k-k-au kris?!"

"apa?"

"kauinginmenembakkyungsoo?"

"apa? Kau bicara pelan-pelan"

"ish.. kau-ini-ingin'fire-fire'dia?" tanyaku berbisik

"hmm….."

"jawab! Jangan senyum-senyum begitu! Seram !"

"ya ya. begitulah"

"MWO?"

"ssttt!"

"kalian bicarain apa sih?!"

"ah~ aniya Kyungsoo. Tadi ada kecoa"

"kecoa?! Mana?! Mana?"

"bohong sih"

"huh! Menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo pun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan kembali fokus bermain Ipad

"hm, kris. Kau sungguh ingin melakukan itu?!"

"yah, bagaimana. Aku juga sedang memikirkan itu"

"kau gila! Bagaimana keadaan nanti? Pasti semakin awkward"

"nah, maka itu. Aku bingung"

"hm.. tapi itu terserah kau, Kris. Hak mu"

"iya. Entah kenapa, tiba tiba aku menyukainya"

"ya, tapi kau tahu kan konsekuen nya?"

"aku tahu. Tapi, aku masih ragu"

Kemudian Jongin pun datang membawa paket (?) maaf maksud ku membawa Sungmin

"ikut aku" Jongin langsung menarik Kris ke kamar dan diikuti Sungmin

"mereka sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo padaku

"entahlah, kyung"

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, menurutku memikirkan cara 'fire-fire' itu. Dasar laki-laki

Kulihat Kris keluar dari kamar. Ia pun duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tetap bermain Ipad Jongin.

"_kau ingin melakukannya?" _isyarat ku pada Kris. Kris mengangguk.

Aku bermain ponsel ku. Menunggu kata-kata romantic dari Kris.

Krik…

KENAPA BELUM DIMULAI

Aku pun melirik ke Kris. Ia terlihat keringat dingin LOL. Maksudku ia terlihat gugup.

Aku mengambil alih dengan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan menuju kamar Kris. Bertemu dua orang ang sedang bermain game

"Baekkie, gimana?"

"dia belum mulai"

"ck gimana sih dia" gumam Kai.

"ya~ Baekkie jangan tinggalkan aku~ " tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang. Aku pun kaget

"kamu ngapain disini kyungsoo"

"kamu juga ngapain disini"

"ish"

Kris pun datang. Akhirnya kami sibuk di kamar Kris

"jonginnie~ bagaimana cara bermain ini?"

"haha, kamu coba saja. Seperti ini"

"wah keren, hehe" Kyungsoo pun terlihat dekat dengan Kai. Kulihat Kris hanya diam.

"aku diluar" aku pun kembali ke ruang tamu dan cek e-mail di ponsel. Sungguh awkward huh.

"kau sedang apa?" Kris tiba-tiba datang.

"mwo? Kau kenapa disini? Aku lagi cek e-mail"

"oh.."

"lalu? Apa? Kau sudah menembak dia?" tiba Sungmin sambil membawa laptop

"ck. Entahlah. Aku rasa Kyungsoo lebih memilih Jongin. Jongin juga begitu kan"

PUK PUK

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kris pelan

"sudahlah, tabah" kata sungmin

"hah, entah kenapa perasaan ku tadi hilang dalam sekejap hehe"

"bisa seperti itu? Lucu kau Kris" kataku

"jinjjayo baekhyun!"

"haha baguslah. Semuanya jadi baik-baik saja"

Esok hari. Aku mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai namjachingu, tentu saja Jongin. Siapa lagi?

.

.

Something weird.

Ketika aku pikir. Hidupku ini sungguh… menyakitkan

Iya apa?

_Tentu saja baekkie. Untuk apa kamu hidup dengan kerumitan ini?_

Ah benar juga.

Masalah demi masalah.

Hidup macam apa ini.

_Benar! Kamu ini merasa di bodohi , kan?_

Bodoh?

Benar juga.

_Kemana orang tua mu? Mereka melantarkanmu. Sungguh mereka sayang padamu?_

Mereka…. Entahlah.

_Temanmu? Siapa? Hanya memandangmu sebagai teman. Sahabat? Omong kosong_

Ia menyebalkan.

_Lingkup pertemanan macam apa? Friendzone yang mengharukan haha_

Sialan.

_Tidak ada yang jelas pada hidupmu, byun baekhyun._

Benarkah?

_YA! tentu saja. Kau bisa terpuruk sendirian._

Tidak. Tidak juga.

_Kau masih mempunyai diriku_

Siapa? Kau?

_Aku? Byun baekhyun. Hahaha_

.

Malam itu aku merasa kehilangan. Hidupku yang aneh. Jalan pikiran yang jatuh. Negativisme yang tinggi.

Inikah, Byun Baekhyun?

Hahaha

Aku merasa gila.

.

.

.

.

**. **

**FIRST DAY ON SECOND GRADE. **

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**JRENG**

to be continued

ngek

pendek banget ya? isinya mana gajelas OTL

yang udah update LOL

lagi sakit perut ngerjainnya. Jadinya pendek (?)

oh iya

gomawo review nya ne ^^

udah ah

tunggu Chap 5 nya~


	5. Chapter 5

**HOHOHO nge update lagi hohoho…**

**Disini mulai ada penjelas tentang hidupnya Baekhun xP**

**Udah ah, lanjut**

**Semoga mengerti ceritanya lalalala(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST DAY ON SECOND GRADE. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

*AUTHOR POV*

.

Pagi yang cukup sejuk pada hari pertama untuk sekolah di tahun pelajaran baru. Byun Baekhyun melangkah kakinya ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia menatap sekolah itu dengan wajah datar. Diam seribu kata, tak ada ukiran di bibir tipisnya yang agak pucat.

"uh. Masih sepi" tuturnya sambil melihat lingkungan sekitar.

Yap. Kali ini ia akan memasuki kelas barunya, 2-B.

Ia pun melihat tempat duduk disekitarnya. Mau bagian depan, atau bagian belakang ya?

Baekhyun pun menarik kursi dan meletakkan backpacknya diatas meja. Ia pun duduk di saf kedua pojok kanan dari meja guru. Ia pun mengambil earphone miliknya dan mulai mendengar alunan musik "OH!" dari Girls generation.

"ugh.. ngantuk~"

Baekhyun pun terlelap dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

"haiiii!"

"apa kabar? Kau kelas berapa?"

"hei hei! Majalah edisi sekarang! Kyaaaa Lee Minho!"

" Manchaster United kalah! Yihaa hala Madrid!"

"bagaimana dengan Kuroshitsuji? Mereka keren!"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"hahahah!"

"kyaaa! Haha!"

"eungh~ sshh berisik sekali" Baekhyun membuka matanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"eh? Sudah ramai" gumam Baekhyun. Ia pun melirik jam dari ponselnya yang sedari tadi masih memutar music. Pukul 08:00 KST. Wajar saja murid-murid sudah berdatangan.

Tiba-tiba….

"BAEKHYUNNIEE~" Sosok gadis bermata bulat dengan rambutnya yang hitam sepinggang hinggap di depan Baekhyun yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Tapi, karena gadis itu, matanya kembali terbuka.

"ck, kyungsoo. Mengagetkan saja"

"hehe mianhae~ oh ya, kamu kok tidak memberi tahu ku kalau kamu masuk kelas 2-B? "

"untuk apa, huh?

"ya tak apa~ hehe" kyungsoo terkekeh. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"annyeong Kyungie~"

"annyeong Victoria! Wah kamu disini kelasnya?"

"iya Kyungsoo, bersama Luna dan Sunny. Kalau kamu Kyungie?"

"hehe aku di 2-C, bersama Hoya dan yang lain hehe"

"ah begitu~ ya sudah aku ingin ke yang lain dulu"

"ne, victoria~" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Victoria. Tapi Victoria tidak membalas. hehe

"kamu enak baekkie! Sekelas dengan Victoria, luna, Sunny. Aku? Sekelas dengan orang yang Tidak begitu dekat denganku" tutur Kyungsoo sambil memainkan gantungan ponselnya

"yeah~ setidaknya kamu naik kelas dan bisa punya teman baru" jawab Baekhyun santai

"ah~ aku maunya sama Baekkie~" sontak Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun

"le-lepaskan! Kamu ini!" Kyungsoo pun langsung melepas pelukannya sambil terkekeh.

"sudah masuk kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel"

"ah~ masih lama Baekkie~ nanti saja"

"ck. Sudah sana" Baekhyun memainkan ponsel. Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya

"yasudah! Baekkie pelit!" Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pipi baekhyun, Baekhyun meringis

"huh! Kurang ajar!"

"hehe, rasakan!" Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan kelas itu. Baekhyun hanya mengusap pipinya, ia pun tersenyum.

Setidaknya ada yang membuatnya tersenyum pagi ini

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyudahi acara menguapnya. Sungguh, pelajaran oleh guru tua itu benar benar membuat suasana kelas membosankan. Sedari tadi baekhyun hanya menggambar sesuatu atau menulis namanya atau mencoba membuat tanda tangan yang tidak jelas. Guru itu berhasil membuat kantuknya kambuh. Untungnya bel istirahat berbunyi, tanda datangnya surga bagi semua orang.

"ah, lupa membuat bekal. Uangku cukup tidak ya" Baekhyun mulai merogoh sakunya, ah 10 won. Setidaknya bisa membeli susu strawberry. Makanan? Sudah disediakan kantin secara gratis.

Baekhyun pun keluar kelas dan menuju kantin. Ia pun melihat Chanyeol sedang tertawa bersama teman barunya, ah ya ternyata ia sekelas dengan Eunhyuk. Makin yadong lah.

_Sudah lah baekhyun. Kamu tidak mencintainya lagi. Dia sudah urusannya denganmu? Hah. _Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun melangkah menuju tangga

"Puahahaha!"

BRUK

Whoops. Ada yang mendorong Baekhyun.

"ah!" Baekhyun segera pegangan dengan tiang tangga, hampir saja ia jatuh

"ah! Maafkan aku noona—" Chanyeol yang ingin menolong yeoja di sampingnya terkejut bahwa itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat namja tinggi itu dengan terpaku. Entah kenapa tubuhnya gemetaran tiba-tiba

"Baek—mian—" Chanyeol yang meraih badan Baekhyun tiba-tiba dilepas oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung duduk di bangku kantin. Ia terlihat gemetaran serta jari-jarinya.

_Aku kenapa?_ Batin Baekhyun

"Baek?"

"…."

"Baekkie?"

"…."

"Baekhyun" orang itu menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun kaget

"ah! I-iya w-wae-waeyo?"

"Ish! Kamu melihat aku seperti lihat hantu saja!"

"ah mianhae, Victoria" Baekhyun pun menunduk lagi. Victoria duduk disampingnya

"kau kenapa? Terlihat gugup begitu, wae?" Tanya Victoria

"a-aniya, aku tidak apa, hehe" Baekhyun pun tersenyum kaku

"andwae~ kamu pucat baekkie! Kamu sakit? Belum makan ya? ke UKS saja, ne?" Victoria mulai mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"kamu tidak demam, tapi tubuhmu menggigil dan mukamu pucat. Ke UKS, ne?" bujuk Victoria. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng

"aku tidak apa, Victoria. Sungguh. Aku hanya belum makan saja"

"jinjja? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengambil makanan untukmu. Tunggu disini, ne?" kata Victoria. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Victoria pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya menghembuskan nafas.

_Tuhan. Aku tak mau hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku mohon padamu_.

.

.

.

*FLASHBACK*

.

.

Liburan sekolah tiba. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun senang seperti remaja lainnya. Kali ini ia pulang Bucheon, rumah Ayah dan Ibu tirinya.

"ah~ Baekhyun! Umma rindu padamu!" wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum paksa.

"syukurlah.. anak appa selamat dan sehat. Welcome home, baby! Give a hug !" Chen atau appa Baekhyun sudah siap ber-pose ingin dipeluk Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"ck, appa. Aku sudah SMA! No more hugs and kiss, right? I'm not 10 years anymore"

"tapi wajahmu masih terlihat seperti anak-anak, haha. Ayolah beri apa peluk~ appa rindu~"

"aniya"

"kamu ini…" Appa langsung memeluk Baekhyun sambil menggelitik dan mencium pipi baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya tertawa saja. Umma Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"ahahaha! Sudah! Sudah! Geli! Hahaha!"

"ini hukuman karena anak appa tidak merindukan appanya!"

"hahahaha! Aduh aduh appa mianhae haha!" Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya, akhirnya ia berhasil lolos dari serangan (?) appanya. Appa hanya terkekeh

"sudah, sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Lebih baik kita makan malam, bibi sudah menyiapkan. Nanti keburu dingin" tutur umma tiri Baekhyun

"hm" sahut Baekhyun dan meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya.

"dia tidak berubah padaku, chen"

"sabar, chagi. Kita tidak bisa memaksa dia. Ne? kita makan malam" Chen mengelus rambut istrinya lembut, sang istri hanya mengangguk dan coba tersenyum

.

CKLEK

Baekhyun mulai memasuki kamarnya. Kamar ia sejak ia masih di gendongan ibu kandungnya, Xiumin. Ia pun mencium aroma ruangan ini. Tidak pernah berbeda, wangi bedak bayi masih meliputi ruangan ini. Baekhyun melempar tas nya dan ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur nya yang ia rindukan, selama 14 tahun ia selalu tidur disini. Hah~ betapa rindunya ia.

Ia pun melihat meja belajarnya, 'agak berdebu' pikirnya. Ia pun menyenggol beberapa figura mini berbentuk panda dengan strawberry nya, ah~ tidak lupa dengan eyeliner kesayangannya. Dulu, ia seringkali memakainya saat berpergian, ke suatu acara keluarga atau acara pernikahan. Ia pun membuka tabung eyeliner itu, ternyata sudah mengering. Ia terkekeh.

Ia pun mengambil bingkai foto. Ia membersihkan debu yang hinggap di kacanya. Terdapat ia sendiri yang sedang tertawa sambil memeluk ibu kandungnya saat liburan ke pulau Jeju.

'sebahagia apakah aku dulu?' pikir baekhyun. Tidak sadar air matanya keluar, ia langsung menyekanya dan menaruh foto itu baik-baik.

Baekhyun juga melihat foto-foto yang tertempel di sekitar meja belajarnya saat ia masih SMP. Ia pun tersenyum. Ia pun beralih melihat dinding kamarnya yang ditempel oleh poster-poster SNSD. Ia terkekeh saat ia melihat SNSD era 2009

"Baekkie~ makan malam!"teriak umma dari bawah

"ck. Menganggu saja" gumam Baekhyun, ia pun menaruh jam tangannya dan ponselnya kemudian ia turun menuju ruang makan

"ayo, baekkie~ makanannya keburu dingin! Lihat, ada bulgogi kesukaan kamu. Pasti enak! Makan yang banyak, baekkie, ne?" Umma menyiapkan nasi untuk appa yang sedang di kamar.

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Ummanya dingin

"eh? Waeyo? Biasanya kamu dipanggil baekkie oleh yang lain kan?"

"cih. Sok tau. Itu panggilan dari ibu kandungku. Jangan meniru-niru, mengerti?"

"hei, hei. Ada apa ini?" Chen datang sambil melepas kacamatanya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Iya kan baek—hyun?" Umma tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Chen

"hm" jawab Baekhyun

"ah, arraseo. Ada makanan apa? Wah ada bulgogi, makanan kesukaan mu kan Baekkie? Ayo, semuanya makan!" Chen mengambil lauk-pauk yang dihidangkan. Umma dan Baekhyun juga begitu. Mereka pun makan dan bercerita-cerita tentang keadaan Baekhyun selama sekolah di Seoul. Baekhyun yang mulai merasa bosan dan mengantuk memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Kemudian, Baekhyun berubah pikiran

'sudah berapa lama aku tidak menonton TV?'

Wajar, di apartement Baekhyun sengaja tidak ingin dibelikan TV. Menurutnya, ia tidak ada lagi acara menonton TV. Karena ia sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan selama SMA.

Baekhyun pun menonton TV dan menyetel channel tentang K-pop music. Tentu ingin melihat idolanya.

.

TING TONG

.

'siapa malam-malam begini ingin bertamu?' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat Bibi menuju pintu untuk membukanya, Baekhyun masa bodoh ia lebih mementingkan acara TV yang sedang menampilkan 'I GOT A BOY'

"Tuan"

"iya, bibi? Ada apa?"

"ada nyonya di ruang tamu"

"mwo? Ingin apa ia kemari?"

"entahlah, tuan. Katanya ingin memberikan berkas penting"

Baekhyun yang mulai tertarik dengan percakapan di sebrang sana mulai bertanya-tanya. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam

Ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa

"e-eomma?" Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ia lihat. Orang itu pun menoleh

"b-baekkie? Baekkie?"

"hiks.. eomma~~!"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Eomma kandungnya. Sudah lama ia rindukan umma tercintanya. Sangat rindu

"hiks.. eomma, aku sangat merindukan eomma~ hiks hiks"

"ne, baekkie. Eomma juga begitu"

"eomma.." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia juga mencium aroma baby powder yang melekat dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"nah, uljima baby baekkie, ne? Eomma ingin bertemu dengan Appamu. Eomma tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Zelo dan Yeoseob dirumah hanya berdua, kasihan mereka" Kata Xiumin atau eomma kandung Baekhyun

"aku disini" Appa menunjukkan sosoknya dan duduk di sofa

"ah, kau terlihat tua Chen"

"ck, mau apa kau kesini?"

"aku ingin memberikan ini" Xiumin menunjukkan map coklat yang terlihat lusuh kepada Chen. Chen hanya terpaku, ia langsung melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap heran

"seharusnya kau memberikan itu diluar saja, xiumin"

"kapan lagi? Aku mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaanku" kata xiumin. Chen hanya mendengus

"baiklah" Chen pun mengambil map tersebut

"aku pikir kau yang berhak menyimpannya. Karena itu ada diatas tanggung jawabmu sekarang. Aku punya tanggung jawab sendiri sekarang" kata xiumin sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan

"kau yakin? Apa… kita beri tahu saja?"

"hajima, Chen. Jangan beritahu" tutur Xiumin. Chen hanya mengangguk

"baiklah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Nah Baekkie, jaga dirimu ya? jangan yang aneh aneh! Eomma sedih kalau kamu kenapa-napa. Ne?" Xiumin pun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya. Baekhyun tampak sedih

"ah~ jangan pergi~ aku kapan lagi kerumah eomma? Aku saja tidak tahu rumah eomma dimana"

"eomma tidak bisa, chagi. Mianhae. Tidak apa~nanti eomma beri tahu rumah eomma, kamu bisa datang kapan saja! Ne? jangan sedih chagi" Xiumin mencoba tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Tapi sebenarnya hati Xiumin lebih menangis, ia sangat merindukan anak pertamanya ini

"ya sudah. Kalau begitu, gomawo Chen. Selamat malam" Xiumin pun keluar rumah dan menaiki sedan yang cukup tua itu. Baekhyun hanya diam melihat kepergian Eommanya.

"appa, appa. Isi map itu apa?" Baekhyun mulai kritis terhadap appanya

"mwo? Aniya.. hanya dokumen tentang.. eum.. tentang pernikahan appa dengan eomma mu dulu"

"huh? Tapi, kenapa tidak boleh diberitahu? Aku kan sudah tahu"

"ih anak appa ini, sudah mulai Tanya ini itu. Pokoknya hanya sekedar berkas lama, tidak penting. Sudah, lebih baik kamu tidur. Besok pagi kita akan ke Lotte world, ne?"

"ah~ arraseo" Baekhyun pun menuju kamar tidurnya. Tapi sebelumnya, ia mempunyai rencana.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin mengetahui isi map coklat yang eomma berikan.

Benarkah berisi dokumen tentang pernikahan eomma dan appa dulu?

'aku ingin memastikan apa isinya' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Malam tepat pukul 01:00 KST, disaat seluruh penghuni rumah dalam alam mimpinya. Baekhyun mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia belum tidur.

'berkas-berkas biasanya appa taruh di meja kerjanya, tapi.. di mananya?'

Baekhyun pun menuju ruang kerja appanya. Di meja saja sudah banyak tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas. Astaga.

Baekhyun mulai mencari-cari map tersebut di atas meja. Nihil. Kemudian ia mencari di laci-laci dan nihil.

"ck, dia taruh dimana sih?" gumam Baekhyun pelan

TAP TAP TAP

.

'sialan! Ada yang datang'

Baekhyun mulai panik. Ia pun mencari tempat untuk mengumpat, akhirnya ia mengumpat di kolong meja kerja appanya

KRIIEET

DEG DEG DEG

Baekhyun merasa takut kali ini

"hm? Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ah perasaanku saja. Hoam~ mungkin cecak di balik lemari"

'duh, bibi untuk apa keluar malam-malam? Dasar' batin Baekhyun

CKLEK

"fuh, hampir saja" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Ia pun mencoba mencari disekitar lemari. Mencoba untuk pelan-pelan agar tidak bersuara.

'dimana sih?'

Baekhyun mencari pada saf ketiga pada lemari, ia pun terus memilah-milah berkas dan…

GOTCHA!

"apa ini? 3 juli 2001?" gumam Baekhyun, ia pun membuka map tersebut. Terdapat beberapa data statistic yang menjelaskan sesuatu dan terdapat foto Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun membaca kata-per kata yang ada di surat lampiran, sebuah surat dari rumah sakit.

"pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjalankan terapi elektrokonvulsi. Hah? Apa itu?"

Baekhyun membuka halaman di baliknya, memerhatikan beberapa kata dalam tabel dan note disana.

Baekhyun terkejut

"a-apa? Mempunyai genetika, pe-penyakit skizofrenia? Skizofrenia?"

Malam itu Baekhyun hanya merenungkan diri

.

.

.

.

*FLASHBACK OFF*

.

.

.

"baekkie, ini makanannya. Dihabiskan ne!" Victoria menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan air mineral untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terperangah.

"ah, Victoria kamu baik sekali. Mianhae merepotkan"

"haha gwaenchana! Kan ini untuk kesehatan mu. Ayolah, di makan! Keburu bel masuk nanti!"

"ne ~" Baekhyun pun mulai makanan yang Victoria bawa. Sebenarnya ia memang lapar sekali

Setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya, ia pun segera kembali ke kelas bersama Victoria dan melanjutkan pelajaran di sekolah hingga siang hari.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bisa update yang puanjang (bagi readers sih dikit ehehe)

Yap~ disini aku pake author POV ohoho /apaansih

Udah jelas kan? Udah kan? UDAH AJA /plak/ pemaksaan

Ini cerita tuh masih puaaaaaaaaanjaaaaaaaaang buanget. Orang chap sekarang aja Baekhyun nya masih 2 SMA ehe

Sipsip aja deh

OH YA GOMAWO RIVIEW NYA NE

hahoy


	6. Chapter 6

**IIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAK. APDET LAGI. Goyang dulu dong /joget/**

**Disini ceritanya antara labil gitu (?)**

**Pokoknya aneh ah**

**Aku aja gangerti. Padahal aku yang ngetik LOL**

**Udah ah**

**Semoga ngerti(?)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya, ia pun segera kembali ke kelas bersama Victoria dan melanjutkan pelajaran di sekolah hingga siang hari.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan Baekhyun menjalani tahun ajaran barunya. Ia semakin lama lebih dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, Kris dan Chanyeol? Ia berpikir bahwa mereka sedang sibuk dengan teman barunya. Tetapi Kyungsoo juga masih suka menyapa Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Kris.

Kini Bel pulang sekolah sudah tiba

"annyeong, Baekkie" sapa namja berambut blonde dengan muka facepalm nya, ber name tag 'OH SEHUN'

"annyeong Sehun. Ingin pulang?"

"ne, Baekkie. Ah ya PR untuk hari senin hanya matematika kan?"

"iya Sehun"

"arraseo, ppai Baekkie"

"ppai!"

"Sehunniee~ lama sekali sih? Nanti keburu sore~"

"hehe, mianhae chagiya~" terlihat Sehun mencubit pipi sang yeojachingu, Xi Luhan

'lho? Sehun adalah namjachingu Luhan Eonnie? Wow' batin Baekhyun sambil melihat HunHan

"tadi sedang menyapa Baekhyun"

"mwo? Byun Baekhyun ?"

"ne! yang itu noona" Sehun pun menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedag memperhatikan mereka. Karena ditunjuk, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum ketika Luhan senyum padanya

"tahu kan? Aku menanyakan PR padanya, karena aku sekelas padanya"

"haha masih berlaku PR? Hahaha"

"ya, ya.. aku tahu kamu sudah lulus noona" Sehun mendengus

"kkkk~ tapi kan bulan depan aku sudah mulai masuk kuliah di Cina.." lirih Luhan

"ah.. iya" Sehun pun tampak sedih

"baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Sehun pun langsung menarik Luhan untuk berkencan. Baekhyun yang melihat mereka sedari tadi hanya senyam-senyum. Ia pun berniat untuk ke loker dimana ia mengganti sepatunya

"baekkie~"

"ah hei Sunny~" sapa Baekhyun pada Sunny

"Kamu naik apa kalau pulang sekolah, Baekkie?" Sunny bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengganti sepatunya

"Naik bus umum, wae?"

"ah aniya~ kalau mau kita barengan saja" ajak Sunny, Baekhyun pun terperangah

"oh iya, Rumah mu tidak jauh dariku" tutur Baekhyun. Sunny mengangguk cepat sambil senyum

"yap! Jadi, mau ?"

"ah mianhae Sunny, aku lupa. Aku harus ke suatu tempat"

"kemana, Baekkie?"

"ya.. suatu tempat. Hehe"Jawab Baekhyun canggung. Sunny hanya mengangguk

"yah~baiklah, kapan-kapan kita pulang bareng, ne?"

"arraseo, Sun" Baekhyun memberi senyum. Sunny pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk menata lokernya

"aku lupa membuang kertas-kertas bekas ini, ck" Baekhyun segera membersihkan dan membuang kertas-kertas bekas saat ia kelas satu. Baekhyun menepuk-tepuk telapak tangannya.

"oke, sudah bersih. Waktunya pergi"

Baekhyun mengambil backpack nya. Ia ingin mengecek ke sebuah rumah sakit.

Baekhyun pun meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"astaga! Aku lupa membawa map itu!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ruang loker. Untung saja ia belum benar benar jauh dari sekolah

"hosh.. hosh.. duh dimana ya aku menaruhnya?"

Baekhyun langsung menuju lokernya bernomor 620. Ia pun memasuki saf lokernya. Buru-buru ia mengambil kunci lokernya dan membukanya. Dan,

Tidak ada.

"ya Tuhan! Dimana map itu?" Baekhyun mengacak-acak seisi lokernya. Tetap tidak ada. Ia pun mencoba ke tong sampah dimana ia membuang kertas-kertas berkas, tetap tidak ada.

Baekhyun panik. Ia mengitari sekitar ruangan loker

TEP

Ia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku ruang loker. Baekhyun menahan langkahnya

'ck, dia mengapa disini sih?' batin Baekhyun kesal.

'tunggu dulu, apa yang ia baca? Sepertinya familiar' Baekhyun pun melirik melihat sampul buku yang Chanyeol baca. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

TAP TAP

BATS

"H-hei- !" Chanyeol protes ketika bahan bacaanya diambil. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang menarik map tersebut

"B-Baekhyun.. kukira—"

"apa?! Kau mencurinya huh? Tidak sopan! Kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Cih" Baekhyun langsung melipat map coklat itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil memasukkan map tersebut ke dalam tas selempangnya. Baekhyun terkejut saat lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol

"mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu hal ini padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terperangah

"untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Untuk apa? Kamu hanya sekedar 'Teman' kan? Ck, kau membuang waktuku" Baekhyun mencoba melepas genggaman Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menolak. Ia semakin mengencangkan genggamannya, Baekhyun merintih kesakitan

"tidak. Aku perlu untuk mengetahui hal itu. Aku tahu kamu pasti tidak memberi tahu dengan yang lainnya. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak terima anggapan mu terhadapku" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, kini tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan hal itu langsung melepas genggamannya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil menahan getaran tubuhnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk cepat

"ck, ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

"tidak. Aku se-sendiri saja"

"aniya" Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih bergetar. Chanyeol pun mengantar Baekhyun menggunakan sedannya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Chanyeol, benar?"

"ya, saya sendiri"

"baik, ikut saya" suster itu menuntun Chanyeol ke ruangannya

Sesampai ruangan putih itu, Chanyeol dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang Dokter

"Anda siapanya pasien Baekhyun?"

"saya… saudaranya" bohong Chanyeol, tapi sang dokter hanya percaya saja

"begini, sebelumnya anda tahu mengenai penyakit yang ada di pasien Byun?" Chanyeol pun menggeleng. Dokter pun mengenggam telapak tangannya

"pasien Byun pernah mengalami Skizofrenia yang parah, itu saat umur 9 tahun. Tetapi, ayahnya meminta untuk melakukan terapi saja, padahal terapi tersebut hanya efek sementara" Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu mulai berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap dokter kembali.

"terapi itu berhasil membuat Byun pulih. ia kembali berpikir normal. Tetapi, apa yang saya perkirakan benar. Penyakit itu kembali datang, tepat saat byun memasuki umur 16 tahun. Apalagi, saya sebagai kerabat appa Byun mendengar bahwa ada _broken home. _Kalau tidak salah, Byun tinggal sendirian di suatu apartemen. Hal itu membuat depresi Byun. Apalagi, ia memiliki darah rendah kali ini, karena kecapekan"

_Ia hidup sendirian?_ Batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya yang tertahan.

'Astaga Baekkie, kamu benar benar terpuruk sendirian'

"baik. Kali ini saya akan memberikan obat tablet untuk meredakan byun bila tubuhnya bergetar. Dan ini adalah obat penambah darah serta antibiotik" Sang dokter menulis resepnya dan memberikan kepada Chanyeol

"arraseo, khamsahamnida" Chanyeol pun pamit pada dokter, sang dokter hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Chanyeol pun meninggalkan ruangan

"ya Tuhan, Baekhyun… terpuruk sekali hidupmu" gumam Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

"apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya melamun saja selama perjalanan

"dokter bilang kamu hanya kecapekan, darah rendah. Itu obat yang diberikan dokter. Sebaiknya kamu minum dengan rutin" tutur Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun yang masih menampakkan wajah dinginnya

"ya" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengelus rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terkejut, ia langsung melepas tangan Chanyeol

"ah maaf" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil. Chanyeol merasa bersalah lagi, ia hanya khawatir dengan Baekhyun.

"kenapa? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba baik padaku? Kamu ingin sesuatu dari ku? Huh?" timpal Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung kaget.

"apa? Kenapa diam saja? Jawab aku" Baekhyun sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol tajam

'Paranoid nya mulai kembali' batin Chanyeol. Ia pun langsung memberhentikan sedannya ke pinggir jalan. Setidaknya Chanyeol tahu tanda-tanda orang pengidap penyakit seperti ini untuk mengerti keadaan Baekhyun

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya"Aku menolongmu karena aku peduli padamu. Aku adalah 'teman'mu. Itu anggapanmu kepadaku, kan? Aku sama sekali tidak meminta apapun padamu. Sungguh, aku ikhlas. Aku hanya mau kamu tetap sehat. Agar kamu bisa menjalani hidupmu yang masih panjang. Percayalah, ini demi kebaikanmu" tutur Chanyeol

"apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Demi hidupku? Kau pikir kamu siapa? Hidup seperti apa lagi yang harus kujalani? Hidupku sudah cukup terpuruk! aku bahkan ingin mati saja! Aku sempat mengharapkan untuk tidak terbebani, tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkan. Setiap aku mendapat kesenangan, mengapa masalah selalu datang? Tidak adil. Dan kebaikan macam apa huh?" air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tidak tega. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya. Tapi ia takut kalau Baekhyun mulai membencinya

"bukan begitu Baekkie,hanya saja…"

"Apa?! Kau ingin menjelaskan apa lagi?!"

"aku hanya ingin kamu tenang. Jadi, aku membantumu agar kamu _comfort_. Sebaiknya kamu jangan berpikiran seperti itu, itu malah membuatmu depresi. Uljima, ne? apartement mu sudah dekat"

Chanyeol pun menancapkan gas mobilnya dan mengantar Baekhyun hingga apartemennya

.

.

"tidurlah, sebaiknya banyak istirahat" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Baekhyun yang merasa kelelahan hanya menuruti saja. Setelah itu, Baekhyun tertidur pulas.

"sudah pulas ya?" tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia pun mencium kening baekhyun

"night" Chanyeol pun menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlelap

.

.

.

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"Kris, ini aku"

"_ah kepala besar haha! Waeyo? Malam-malam begini meneleponku"_

"aku memintamu untuk ke apartemen Baekhyun, temani dia. Ia sedang.. sakit."

"_m-mwo?! T-tunggu dulu tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan kamu bersama Baekhyun? Wah akhirnya kalian dekat lagi, baguslah. Lalu lalu? Dia sakit? Bukankah tadi pagi ia terlihat sehat-sehat saja?"_

"jangan banyak Tanya. Temani dia dahulu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan baruku"

"_ya ya, aku tahu, Chanyeol. Oh ya, apartemen Baekhyun yang di dekat supermarket waktu itu kan?"_

"yes, Kris. Then, go to here quickly"

"_ok boss, haha"_

PIP

.

.

.

.

"eungh~" Baekhyun mulai bangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia pun mengingat ingat bahwa Chanyeol mencium keningnya. Baekhyun pun langsung memegang keningnya.

"ah, rupanya sudah bangun"

"mwo?! K-Kris? Kenapa kau disini?! Dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sangat kaget dengan kehadiran Kris

"hehe, semalam aku disuruh Chanyeol untuk menemanimu. Katanya kamu sakit, nah sekarang makan sarapan mu, ne? dan obat ini" Kris pun menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, air putih dan waffle manis serta obat

"makanan darimana ini?"

"dari Chanyeol, ia sudah menyiapkannya"

"ah! Kamu tidak sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun panic

"ini hari sabtu. Libur Baekkie"

"ehehe mianhae" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, Kris hanya tersenyum

"baiklah, aku ingin mandi. Kamu habiskan sarapanmu. Jangan lupa dengan obatnya"

"oki doki Krisus~"

"ck, masih saja memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu"

"hehehe"

Baekhyun pun memakan Buburnya. Tiba tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia pun mengangkatnya dengan agak malas

.

PIP

.

"ne?

"_baekkie, sudah sarapan?"_

"hm. Ini sedang sarapan"

"_ah, baguslah. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan obatmu"_

"ne"

"_Kris dimana?"_

"Kris sedang mandi"

"_ah begitu. Aku akan tiba di apartemen mu saat siang hari, jangan lupa mandi. Kita akan ke rumah sakit"_

"MWO? Untuk apa?"

"_untuk pengobatan 'penyakit'mu itu"_

"aku tidak mau"

"_sudah ya. ppai"_

PIP

"uh menyebalkan" Baekhyun mempout bibir kecilnya

'aku merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, aku sudah memarahinya. Padahal ia sangat peduli padaku. Kukira ia omong kosong.' Hati kecil Baekhyun berkata

'lalu, aku harus bagaimana?'

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

JRENG JRENG

Eak udah update aja nih hehe

Chapter disini dikitnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mianhae T_T

Oh iya, penyakit baekhyun itu semacam penyakit gangguan kejiwaan gitu. Biasanya tampak orang pengidap penyakit itu suka 'dua ber-kepribadian' dan suka dingin gitu dan agak aneh

Biasanya penyakit ini terjadi di kalangan remaja yang suka depresi dalam hidupnya. Hampir 60% lah. Serem sih. Ada beberapa gejalanya juga. Penyakit ini juga bisa membahayakan si pengidap dan orang lain karena tindakan si pengidap.

KALAU MASIH GANGERTI CARI DI GUGEL DAH -_-

Hmm penyakit pada Baekhyun tuh semacam yang suka mikir negative terus, paranoid gitu. Ya gitu dah

Udah ah, ngantuk (?)

GOMAWO RIVIEWNYA MUAH

HAHOY

*sorry for typos


	7. Chapter 7

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AUTHOR KEMBALI UPDATE #JRENG

Duh disini aku agak terharu atau apa ya OuO gajelas ah -_-

Udah ah Orz

Semoga ngerti ceritanya(?)

.

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'lalu, aku harus bagaimana?'

.

.

.

Baekhyun divonis positif pengidap penyakit jiwa skizofrenia. Awalnya gejala tidak terlihat dan masih 'normal', namun kalanya dengan keadaan Baekhyun sulit untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

*FLASHBACK*

.

.

.

"Baekkie, kamu sudah makan ?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang termenung. Baekhyun kali ini sering terlihat termenung. Kris sebenarnya khawatir padanya. Kris pun tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengangguk sejenak.

"arraseo, sebentar lagi Chanyeol menjemputmu. Kamu akan medical check up" tutur Kris. Baekhyun pun langsung menoleh

"tidak. Aku tidak mau. Dia saja tidak ada"

"ayolah, beberapa minggu lagi kamu akan selesai penyembuhannya. Chanyeol juga sedang ada beberapa masalah dalam pekerjaannya, nah Baekkie Semangat, ne?" Kris pun mendatangi Baekhyun dan menaruh nampan berisi obat-obatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap sinis

"tidak! Butuh berapa bulan lagi? Aku capek! Aku mau mati saja! Menyebalkan! Hiks" Baekhyun tiba tiba meronta dan meringkuk. Ia menangis. Kris pun langsung memeluknya. Ia tahu perasaan Baekhyun kali ini

Sejak sebulan hari kelulusan mereka, Baekhyun berhenti sekolah karena keadaannya yang memburuk. Chanyeol, Kris, Kyungsoo dan lainnya berhasil dengan prestasi sekolah akselerasi mereka. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar Seoul. Kris pun juga begitu, namun Kris juga magang di sebuah kedutaan Canada. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung dilamar pekerjaan di suatu perusahaan besar dengan prestasinya

Kini Baekhyun terpuruk mentalnya karena ia gagal dalam sekolahnya hanya karena penyakit menyebalkan baginya

"shh shh uljima Baekkie. Jangan menangis" ucap Kris sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang agak bergetar

"ada apa ini?" Kris pun langsung menoleh dari arah suara. Chanyeol pun datang dengan jas kerjanya

"kau sudah datang? Lama sekali. Baekhyun sedari tadi menunggumu" Kris pun melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun pun menunduk

"ah.." Chanyeol pun menuju Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun masih sesegukan

"hiks..hiks.."

"Baekkie~ mianhaeyo.. tadi Yeollie agak sibuk dan berurusan dengan direktur perusahaan. Maafkan Yeol ne?" Chanyeol pun langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun langsung melepasnya

"kalau kamu lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu ya sudah! Tidak usah memikirkan aku! Aku hanya membuatmu susah kan? Hiks" Baekhyun terus mengalirkan air matanya. Itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sesal

"tapi Baekki—"

"apa? Ke rumah sakit lagi? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Butuh berapa kali lagi aku meminum obat obatan pahit itu yang membuat lidah ku kelu? Butuh berapa kali harus _check up_? Aku lelah! Hiks hiks.. lebih baik aku mati saja kan? Hiks.." Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menunduk

Terlihat menyedihkan sekali…

"ba-baiklah Baekhyun. Maafkan bila aku telah membuatmu resah. Aku harap kamu bisa sembuh. Aku.. aku tidak bisa membuatmu nyaman. Mianhaeyo. Jadi.. kali ini kamu mau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sendu

"kamu pergi. Tidak usah berada disini"

NYUT

Ucapan itu membuat hati tertusuk oleh ribuan duri bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menunduk akan hal itu

"b-baiklah, aku pergi"

Itulah kata terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar selama ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie.. waktunya makan malam.." Kris yang masih mengenakan jas kuliahnya sambil membawa semangkuk sup jagung untuk Baekhyun. Namun saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun…

"astaga ! Baekhyun!" Kris langsung menaruh sup sembarangan sehingga agak tumpah dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah mengiris pergelangan tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah menggunakan silet. 'astaga, silet darimana itu?' pikir Kris. Kris pun langsung mengambil silet tajam itu dan mengambil sapu tangan untuk menutup pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menunduk sambil memegang lenganya sendiri. Tubuhnya kini bergetar. Kris langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"ya Tuhan, Baekkie.. apa yang kamu lakukan? Kau membuatku jantungan" Kris mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun. Ia pun mengelus punggung Baekhyun

"hiks.. hiks.. Cha-Chanyeollie…"

.

.

.

.

*FLASHBACK OFF*

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah bagi semua orang di suatu tempat dengan beberapa orang yang 'berbeda'. Tapi bagi Baekhyun semua hari terasa sama.

"Baekhyun, waktunya sarapan, ne?" seorang suster membawa hidangan yang sederhana, sandwich dengan susu. Tak lupa dengan beberapa pil obat. Baekhyun menatap hidangan itu dingin.

Suster itu pun mulai memotong sandwich itu. Tapi ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"ah aku mengerti, kalau sudah selesai nanti taruh di meja, ne?" Sang suster pun mengambil pisau pemotong dan menyimpan di kantungnya serta garpu. Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Namun suster tahu arti ekspresi wajah Baekhyun

"bukan apa-apa, pisau dan garpu ini untuk seseorang. Tadi aku meminjamnya" tutur bohong sang suster. Baekhyun mempercayainya saja

"nah, selamat sarapan Baekkie. Habis ini dokter akan memeriksamu" ucap sang suster dan meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun menatap pintu kamarnya agak lama. Lalu menaruh perhatiannya pada sandwichnya. Ia pun mengambil dengan kedua tangannya dan mengunyah pelan.

Inilah yang Baekhyun rasakan selama 5 bulan di rumah sakit untuk kejiwaan. Baginya hidup itu membosankan

5 bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun dibawa ke ruangan putih dan bersih ini bersama Kris dan appa nya, Chen. Ia tidak begitu ingat akan hal itu. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia kehilangan kendali dari otaknya, sungguh. Ia merasa aneh saat itu. Yang membingungkan, orang lain panik ketika melihatnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar dari obrolan Kris dengan seseorang bahwa Appa Chen meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil saat hendak bekerja. Appa Chen saat itu terpuruk karena keadaan Baekhyun

Syndrome Baekhyun semakin memburuk. Mentalnya sangat jatuh.

Ia pernah kepergok suster rumah sakit mencoba bunuh diri kedua kalinya menggunakan pisau pemotong. Pihak rumah sakit semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun, apalagi Kris pernah ingin menuntut rumah sakit itu dengan kelalaiannya.

Pernah Baekhyun terpaksa agar mengenakan balutan kain pada tubuhnya agar ia tidak bisa melukai ia sendiri.

Tetapi, keadaan agak membaik. Baekhyun lebih banyak termenung hingga beberapa jam dan tersenyum sendiri.

'bosan.' Batin Baekhyun

Setelah menghabiskan sandwich nya, ia pun mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang disediakan. Lalu ia meminum susu strawberry hingga habis. Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Ia pun menaruh piring dan gelas keatas nampan dan menaruhnya ke atas meja. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk kesukaannya diatas ranjang menghadap ventilasi udara yang bercahaya. Hanya ventilasi itu membuatnya senang. Bukan jendela.

'diluar itu seperti apa ya?'

Ia pun mulai termenung hingga lama.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka menampakan sang suster

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin menemui mu" tutur suster itu dan mempersilahkan orang dibelakangnya. Baekhyun pun yang melihatnya terkejut

"K-kri—"

"annyeong Baekhyun~"

Orang itu pun tersenyum. Baekhyun sedari tadi masih membelalakan matanya.

"K-Kris.."

"ne, Baekkie?" Kris pun masuk ke ruangan itu dan menjawab isyarat sang suster. Suster pun meninggalkan mereka berdua

"hiks.. Kris!" Baekhyun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan memeluk Kris. Kris pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun

"ah.. Baekkie? Gwaenchana? Mianhae kemarin aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu.." tutur Kris sambil menggiring Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Kris ke kasur Baekhyun

"hiks.. hiks… Kris.. hiks ke-kemana.. hiks"

"aku tidak kemana-mana.. nah uljima Baekkie~ nanti tidak Kris beri permen strawberry lho.." tutur Kris, ia tidak berani bilang bahwa ia sibuk kuliah. Kris pun mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantung plastik yang ia bawa

"hiks.. eh? M-mau.."

"hehe~ jangan sedih dulu, ne?" Kris pun menyeka air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjap matanya

"ne~" Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis dengan eyes smile nya

DEG

'mengapa ia manis sekali' batin Kris. Wajah Kris agak memerah, ia pun menoleh kearah yang lain. Itu membuat Baekhyun bingung

"Kris~ waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun polos

"ah aniya, aku tak apa" jawab Kris. Ia pun segera mengambil permen dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun langsung mengambilnya dengan senang hati

"hihi gomawo~"

"ne cheonma Baekkie" jawab Kris, ia pun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan rambut coklatnya yang sudah memanjang dan agak berantakan

'sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini'

.

.

.

.

.

"nah, Baekkie. Aku harus pulang dulu, ne? besok aku akan kembali lagi~ mungkin membawa pudding strawberry? Kau mau kan?" Tanya Kris, Baekhyun yang tadinya sendu langsung kembali bersemangat karena tawaran Kris. Baekhyun pun mengangguk cepat

"ne, besok aku janji akan membawanya! Nah, lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu,ne?" Kris pun menuntun Baekhyun untuk tidur dan menyelimuti dengan selimut tebal.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Ppai~" Kris pun pamit pada Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahan tangannya seperti isyarat 'jangan pergi'

"besok aku benar benar kemari! Sungguh! Ah ya besok aku akan membawa seseorang kesini, ah tidak! Ah entahlah pokoknya besok aku tidak datang sendirian" tutur Kris. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran

"sudah dulu, ne" Kris pun menghampiri Baekhyun

CUP

Kris mencium dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak kaget dan melihat Kris yang tersenyum

"annyeong~" Kris pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kaget dalam diam. Ia pun memegang dahinya dengan telapak tangannya

'ini seperti.. familiar.. tapi dengan siapa?'

.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun…_

_Will you marry me at this time?_

_Will you forgive me?_

_Will you love me until we are die?_

_I'd disappointed you_

_Sorry, chagiya_

_Will you?_

_Baekkie…_

_._

_._

_._

"HAH"

Baekhyun pun bangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia pun memegang dadanya dan mengatur deru nafasnya

'tadi.. itu mimpi apa' batin Baekhyun. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengucek matanya. Sepertinya matanya masih membutuhkan istirahat. Ia pun menguap

'jam berapa ini?' Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Ah ternyata sudah pagi

Baekhyun pun merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dengan malas. Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi

Keluar dari kamar mandi, ia pun melihat sebuah pakaian di meja

'suster pasti memberinya saat aku tidur'

Baekhyun mengambil pakaian yang berbau khas rumah sakit dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali ke ranjangnya dan duduk termenung

Tak lama, sang suster datang membawa hidangan sarapan

"pagi, Baekhyun. Waktunya sarapan" sapa suster itu. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dan melihat apa yang ia bawa

'ck, sama saja dengan kemarin'

Baekhyun pun mempout bibirnya. Ia berharap sang suster mengetahui arti respon dari wajah Baekhyun. Tetapi, suster ini berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Sepertinya ia tidak mengetahuinya

"sudah aku potong sandwichnya. Habis itu susunya diminum. Selamat sarapan ne~" ucap suster itu dan segera pergi

Tunggu dahulu

'ia meninggalkan pisau pemotong? Tumben' batin Baekhyun. Ia pun mengambil sandwich itu dengan kedua tangannya.

'mungkin suster baru? Atau rumah sakit sengaja memberikanku untuk bunuh diri? yang benar saja'

Baekhyun pun langsung melahap potongan terakhir. Ia pun meminum susu yang disediakan, kemudian ia menaruhnya diatas nampan dan nampan tersebut ia taruh di atas meja

CKLEK

"Baekhyun waktunya terapi" tutur suster dari balik pintu. Baekhyun pun menghembuskan nafas, ia pun turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Menyapa sang suster dengan wajah dinginnya

"kemari" suster itu pun menggenggam lengan Baekhyun ke ruang khusus terapi

.

.

Baekhyun pun kembali ke kamarnya setelah menjalani terapi. Ia tidak merasakan perubahan. Ia pun duduk diranjangnya dan melihat apa yang diatas mejanya. Ia pun mengernyit

'hidangan bekas sarapanku belum diambil?' batin Baekhyun. Ia masa bodoh. Kali ini ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Menurutnya tidur saat menjalani terapi kurang memuaskan

.

.

.

"Baekkie~"

Baekhyun pun terbangun. Ia pun menguap sejenak dan mendengar suara yang tidak begitu asing. Saat melihat asal suara ia pun langsung melebarkan matanya

"k-kau.."

"Baekkie, sudah bangun?" sapa orang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun masih diam

"k-kyung—" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya

"astaga! Kamu masih ingat denganku? Ne! aku Kyungsoo! Baekkie~" Kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang masih kaget. Kini di otaknya hanya ada satu pertanyaan 'Kyungsoo kenapa kesini?'

"hiks Baekkie~ aku sangat merindukanmu~ hiks cepat sembuhlah~" ucap Kyungsoo di sela tangisnya. Baekhyun pun masih terdiam. Baekhyun merasakan gemuruh di hatinya. Kyungsoo pun melepas pelukannya

"Ya Tuhan, Baekkie. Kamu masih terlihat pucat.." ucap Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun tersenyum. Kyungsoo kaget akan respon Baekhyun

"Baekkie.. kamu ingat aku kan? Apa kamu juga merindukan aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar dan menghapus air matanya

'Kyungsoo semakin cantik dengan rambut pendeknya' batin Baekhyun

"wah wah ada yang saling kangen ya" tutur namja tinggi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Baekhyun pun yang melihat namja itu langsung memeluknya

"sepertinya ia lebih nyaman padamu, Kris" tutur Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil

"yeah begitulah…" jawab Kris.

"ah ya, kemana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa Namjachingunya benar-benar ke kantin rumah sakit karena belum makan siang

"ya, dia ke kantin" jawab Kris, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk

"baiklah, aku menyusul dia dahulu. Nah Baekkie, aku nanti kembali!" pamit Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang agak kasar

"Kris.. Kris.. Pudding~" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya

"ah iya.. tentu saja!" Kris pun memotong dengan sebuah pisau pemotong dan memberikan pudding strawberry dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil yang sudah terbuka. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan senang.

"hehe dasar seperti anak kecil saja" tutur Kris sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun

Setelah Puddingnya habis, Baekhyun pun diberi minum segelas air putih

"sebentar ya Baekkie, ada yang ingin aku temui diluar" ucap Kris dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang minum. Karena Baekhyun penasaran, ia pun menaruh gelas air putih dan ingin melihat siapa yang Kris temui

'siapa yang Kris temui?'

Baekhyun pun mengintip dari pintu kamarnya yang agak terbuka. Ia melihat Kris sedang mengobrol serius dengan seorang namja. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat namja itu dengan jelas karena membelakangi Baekhyun

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menemuinya, Kris. Kumohon"

"Tidak bisa! Mentalnya belum siap dengan keberadaanmu, Chanyeol!"

DEG

Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan itu tiba tiba mundur dari pintu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya semakin pucat

'e-eh? Cha-chanyeol?'

Baekhyun pun duduk di depan pintu. Ia merasakan seakan gempa kali ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Deru nafasnya tiba tiba tidak teratur seakan cepat sekali.

't-tidak. Tidak. Ia sudah tiada. Tidak. Tidak!'

Baekhyun pun meringkuk dan air matanya seakan keluar. Kali ini ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya

"Chanyeol! Jangan keras kepala!"

"aku sangat merindukan dia Kris! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

TAP TAP

Baekhyun yang mendengar langkah tersebut langsung berdiri. Ia merasa panik. Ia pun melirik tajam kea rah apa yang ada diatas meja dan mengambilnya. Ia pun mengumpatinya di balik badannya

CKLEK

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baek—hyun?" sapa Chanyeol yang kaget melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang berbeda sekali. Yang ia rindukan. Baekhyun masih merasakan tubuhnya bergetar melihat Chanyeol. Bibirnya seakan kelu

'tidak.. jangan mendekat..' batin Baekhyun menolak

GREP

Chanyeol pun memeluk kuat Baekhyun

TRANG

Sebilah pisau pemotong itu terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun yang berada di balik badannya

Baekhyun hanya kaget dalam diam. Ia hanya bisa menangis

"Baekhyun… aku merindukanmu" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat detak jantung Baekhyun semakin berdegup kencang

"Baekhyun… jeongmal mianhaeyo. Mian.. mianhae.."Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun erat, hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak

"enghh.."

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara dari Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia pun menangkup kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang masih _shock_

"Baekhyun… aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu begitu saja.. maafkan aku" lirih Chanyeol sambil menyeka air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Hatinya sangat bergemuruh

BATS

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan tangkupan telapak tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Ia pun menunduk.

"Baek—"

"pergi.."

"Baekkie aku tidak bis—"

"PERGI!"

Chanyeol merasa hatinya hancur. Sangat hancur.

Kris yang melihat keadaan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang sesegukan.

Chanyeol melihat yang ada dihadapannya dengan nanar. Ia pun kaget dengan apa yang ada dibawahnya. Ia pun mengambil benda itu

"d-dia ingin…. Membunuhku?" lirih Chanyeol. Kris yang melihat hal itu sontak kaget.

"hiks.. hiks.."

"Chanyeol, lebih baik kau keluar"

"tapi Kris—"

"tunggu diluar. Aku akan menjelaskannya"

Chanyeol pun mengangguk pelan. Ia pun menaruh pisau pemotong itu dan keluar dari ruangan

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini terlelap karena kelelahan. Kris pun menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan tidurnya yang terlihat damai. Kris pun keluar dari ruangan dan melihat Chanyeol duduk menunggunya. Kris pun menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya

"Kris. Jelaskan padaku"

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(?)

Maafkan daku yang agak telat updatenya nih ._.

Sekolah udah mulai sibuk -_- mentang mentang pen libur huh~

EH GROWL NTAR YA AHAYDE

AUTHOR SIBUK NGAPALIN DANCE PRACTICENYA. SULIT JUSEYO. /abaikan

Hmm chap ini greget gak sih :/

Tau ah (?)

GOMAWO RIVIEWNYA NE XD

YANG NGE FAVORITE JUGA :3

Ngeh

CUT CUT


	8. Chapter 8

**HUHAHUHAHUHA**

Akhirnya update juga kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ /jungkar balik/

Ah aku ingin menjelaskan sebentar ne ._.

Banyak yang bilang kalau isi alurnya aneh~ hm.. kalau kalian benar-benar mengetahui para ba pengidap skizofrenia mungkin kalian akan lebih mengerti :/ karena disini Baekhyun sebagai pengidap penyakit jiwa skizofrenia yang suka paranoid apalah aku lupa namanya -_-

Baekhyun kayaknya menderita banget? Iyaaa disini aku menceritakan bagaimana seseorang ketika roda kehidupannya dibawah, bagaimana ia menghadapi hidupnya dan pada akhirnya ia bahagia :3

Maaf ya kalau agak aneh dibaca dan membuat pusing -_- apalagi typo

Baiklah~ kita sambut chapter ini ihiy

.

SEMOGA NGERTI CERITANYA(?)

.

.

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris. Jelaskan padaku" ucap Chanyeol serius. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"syndrome nya sempat turun parah sejak pengobatan ia berhenti. Apalagi, saat ayahnya meninggal dunia. Itu semakin membuat mental Baekhyun turun"

"ck, mengapa kau membiarkannya bodoh?"

"ia keras kepala, Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Karena keadaan dia itu sangat 'sensitif'" ucap Kris meyakinkan

"hanya saja… bisa bisa nya ia ingin membunuhku Kris. membunuhku!"

"sudah ku bilang, jangan keras kepala!"

"tapi aku sangat merindukannya! Hampir setahun aku tidak melihatnya karena pekerjaanku itu, tapi.. kau tahu kan aku melakukan hal ini demi kebaikannya.."

"aku tahu Chanyeol" potong Kris " Tapi lihat Baekhyun! Dia benar benar sensitive dan jangan membuat mental skizofrenianya kembali memburuk. Karena saat kau meninggalkannya, dia sangat merindukanmu" tutur Kris yang membuat Chanyeol terperangah, ia pun menunduk

"tolong bersabarlah. Aku harap Baekhyun akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat" Kris pun merangkul sahabatnya itu yang sedang cemas

.

.

Malam menjemput pagi. Gadis itu pun bangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia pun mengusap matanya.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun pun mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sosok namja di sampingnya. Ia pun tersenyum

"Kris~ selamat pagi~" riang Baekhyun memeluk tengkuk Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum

"ya, selamat pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Kris sambil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun

"ne~ nyenyak~" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah imutnya

'mungkin ia sudah lupa dengan hal semalam' batin Kris

"haha baguslah, jangan lupa untuk menyikat gigimu. Kita akan sarapan" ucap Kris

"sarapan? Tidak mau~"

"waeyo, Baekkie?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun

"makanannya membosankan! Tidak mau!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, hal itu membuat Kris gemas

"tidak boleh begitu! Karena itu untuk kesehatanmu juga! Nanti Kris temani makan, ne?"

"jeongmal?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat, Kris mengangguk

"hehe~ arraseo~ aku mau sikat gigi!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat dan langsung beranjak dari kasur kearah kamar mandi. Kris yang melihat hal itu tersenyum sendiri dan beranjak dari kasur

Kris pun keluar dari ruangan

"permisi, Tuan Wu"

"ah ya, ada apa suster?"

"dokter ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang"

"ah, baiklah. Tapi tolong jaga Baekhyun di dalam" Suster itu pun mengangguk dan Kris pun mengikuti sang suster yang menuntunnya ke ruang dokter. Sesampainya, sang dokter yang sedang menulis sesuatu terperangah melihat kunjungan Kris

"selamat pagi dokter" sapa Kris menuju dokter

"ya, selamat pagi tuan Wu. Silahkan duduk" ucap sang dokter, Kris pun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi biru itu

"maaf, ada kabar apa, dok?" Tanya Kris memulai

"saya hanya memberi tahu bahwa Pasien Baekhyun mengalami peningkatan. Sesuai terapinya dan hasil data dari computer bahwa mental Baekhyun mulai kembali normal. Fungsional otak mulai bekerja normal" tutur sang dokter. Kris yang mendengar hal itu sontak kaget dan merasa bersyukur

"itu karena psikologisnya membantu keadaan Baekhyun, tentunya karena anda Tuan Wu" ucap Dokter yang membuat Kris terperangah

"Saya harap dengan keberadaan anda mampu membuat Baekhyun cepat mengalami kesembuhan total. Terutama dalam mentalnya" ucap Dokter itu sambil memberi amplop besar berwarna putih. Kris pun menerimanya

"itu adalah hasil laporan sesuai kinerja kami menangani pasien Baekhyun dan data datanya yang membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun mengalami peningkatan" ucap dokter. Kris yang membaca dokumen itu tersenyum bahagia

"ah saya.. saya sangat berterima kasih! Saya harap juga begitu. Kalau begitu, kira-kira Baekhyun membutuhkan berapa waktu lagi hingga kembali normal?"

"sekiranya 1-2 bulan lagi hingga sembuh total"

"ah baguslah kalau begitu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dunianya lagi" ucap Kris

"tapi tolong anda perhatikan juga tindakan ia, tuan Wu. Dan hindari dia dari sesuatu yang mungkin ia takuti juga" ucap Dokter meyakinkan. Kris mengangguk

"kalau begitu, terima kasih atas kunjungan anda"

"ya dokter, saya juga berterima kasih atas kinerja anda dan rumah sakit ini" ucap Kris sambil menjabat tangan dokter. Kris pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sumringah

.

.

.

"Kris~~ kamu kemana saja~~" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kris yang baru datang ke kamar Baekhyun

"ah mianhae, tadi Kris ada urusan penting. Nah, kamu sudah makan?"

"ya! ini aku sedang makan! Kata kamu ingin menemaniku!" Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan terlihat matanya seperti ingin menangis. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya

"ah, jeongmal mianhae, Baekkie. Kalau begitu aku akan menyuapi mu makan, ne?"

"b-benarkah?"

"ne! asal kamu jangan sedih lagi!" ucapan Kris kembali menyemangati Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum ceria

"baiklah! Kita sarapan!" ucap Kris sambil mengambil piring yang berisi sandwich keju

Yap, biarkan mereka bersenang ria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat.

Sejak minggu kelima ini Baekhyun benar-benar mengalami peningkatan atas kondisinya. Sudah 76% secara fungsional otak Baekhyun kembali normal. Hal itu termasuk suatu keajaiban karena biasanya menyembuhkan otak pasien dewasa itu sulit. Tetapi dengan Baekhyun tidak begitu sulit.

Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris~ kamu membawa ku kemana sih?"

"sudah, Baekkie diam saja dan tetap mengikuti Kris! dan jangan mengintip, kalau mengintip nanti bintitan(?)"

"ah, tapi kamu benar-benar membuatku penasaran" Baekhyun tetap berpegangan pada lengan Kris, apalagi ia harus mengikutinya dengan mata tertutup, belum lagi ia berjalan lupa mengenakan alas kaki jadi sedari tadi kesakitan menginjak yang cukup tajam bagi kakinya

"Kris~ butuh berapa lama lagi kita berjalan? Aku tidak mengenakan alas kaki tahu!"

"ah, anggap saja itu pengobatan untuk kakimu haha"

"ya! yang benar saja!"

"nah, sebentar lagi sampai!"

"m-mwo? Seperti aroma genangan air? Kita ada di mana sih?"

"sst! Sudah nanti kamu juga tahu!"

Kris terus menuntun Baekhyun dan hingga sampai tujuan dengan selamat (?)

"nah, sekarang kamu duduk, pelan-pelan" ucap Kris sambil membantu Baekhyun yang ingin meraba sesuatu di bawahnya

"sejuk sekali~ boleh aku membuka kain ini?"

"yap, buka saja!"

Baekhyun pun membuka kain hitam yang menutupi penglihatannya. Matanya mulai membuka perlahan dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke kornea matanya, dan mata kecil itu terbuka lebar dan mengerjap apa yang ia lihat

Ia menghadap ke sebuah danau yang airnya bersih nan sejuk. Apalagi dengan pohon-pohon yang mengugurkan daunnya berwarna kuning sehingga menutupi sekitar jalan, Baekhyun menginjak beberapa dedaunan. Tidak lupa dengan guguran pohon dengan daunnya berwarna merah jambu sehingga terlihat cantik dan cuaca yang sedikit berkabut namun cerah, beberapa kebun bunga di sebrang danau dengan embunnya

Baekhyun tidak percaya yang ia lihat. Walaupun sederhana baginya dan hanya pemandangan biasa, bagi Baekhyun ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sangat indah. Ia pun menghirup nafasnya dan menghembuskannya. Ia pun tersenyum

'ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan menghirup aroma seperti ini' batin Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun pun terperangah ketika ada seseorang jalan menujunya, ia pun menoleh

"tada~ saengil chukkahamnida Byun Baekhyun!"

Kris datang sambil membawa cake kecil berwarna merah jambu dan lilin berbentuk angka 20 dan duduk disamping Baekhyun

"K-kris…" Baekhyun seakan bermimpi kali ini. Bahkan ia sendiri baru ingat kalau hari ini ia berulang tahun

"nah, make a wish Baekkie" ucap Kris. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat lilin terperangah oleh ucapan Kris. ia pun mulai menutup matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan. Baekhyun berdoa

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau anugerah kan pada hidupku, aku sangat bersyukur_

_Aku berharap hidupku kembali berjalan dengan lancar_

_Dengan karunia yang Kau berikan padaku_

_Bila ada kebahagiaanku di dunia ini_

_Tunjukan lah kebahagiaan itu _

_Dan mampu memberikan hidup ku yang lebih baik_

_Aku mohon padamu_

_Amin'_

Baekhyun pun menyudahi doanya, ia pun menatap Kris

GREP

"Kris~ terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku. Maafkan aku bila aku memang membuatmu kesulitan, tapi aku harap kamu selalu begitu denganku. Karena hanya kamu yang kumiliki sekarang…" ucap Baekhyun yang sempat membuat Kris memerah

"..aku..aku.. aku tidak tahu lagi yang lain kemana. Aku hanya mengharapkan eomma ku datang melihat anaknya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu sepertinya, aku ingin appaku mengetahui bahwa aku kembali normal, tetapi ia sudah tidak ada. Aku ingin teman-teman yang sudah berhasil lulus sekolah menjengukku, tetapi sepertinya mereka melupakanku. Dan sekarang.. hiks.. hanya kamu yang selalu di sisiku.. hiks.. hiks.."

Baekhyun menangis. Hal itu membuat Kris sedih, ia tidak mau Baekhyun menangis

Kris pun menaruh baik baik cake yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian mengusap punggung Baekhyun

"sshh shh sudah sudah, uljima Baekkie. Gwaenchana, itu hanya pemikiranmu saja. Semuanya tidak apa Baekkie, sudah~" Kris pun melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun masih terisak dan menunduk

"Baekhyun.." Kris menangkup kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun, ia pun menghapus air mata Baekhyun "it's ok baby! Don't cry. Sekarang lupakan kesedihanmu dan tetaplah bersemangat! Kali ini kau harus bersyukur atas karunia Tuhan yang kau dapat hari ini. Dan terimalah dengan senang hati dan tulus, ne?"

Baekhyun pun mendongak melihat Kris. Kris pun tersenyum.

Baekhyun merasakan bahwa wajahnya dan wajah Kris sangat dekat

Dan semakin dekat

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

Sementara jarak kedua bibir makin dekat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara jarak kedua bibir makin dekat…

"KRIS!"

Kris tersentak kaget ketika seorang namja memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh pada namja tersebut

"Ch-Chanyeol?!"

"apa? Kau terkejut dengan kedatanganku bukan?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Kris

Sementara Baekhyun sedari tadi shock dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol menatapnya Baekhyun langsung menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar

Kris pun beranjak bangun menghampiri Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau—"

"APA? Haruskah aku datang dan menghubungimu? Dan apa apaan kau ! apa maksudmu terhadap Baekhyun tadi? Kau ingin menciumnya! Cih"

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau meredam emosimu? Kasihan Baekhyun"

Tanpa Kris ketahui, Chanyeol langsung menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang masih bergetar. Chanyeol pun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun yang masih menunduk

"apa maksud dari tingkahmu tadi eoh?! Mengapa kau diam saja?!" Chanyeol menggoyang kan tubuh ringan Baekhyun

Hiks

Baekhyun mulai menangis.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung terdiam. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk sambil terisak

GREP

Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang sekarang

"m-mianhae… jeongmal mianhaeyo.. aku-aku benar benar emosi tadi.." ucap Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"Baekhyun.. aku-aku..aku kembali dan aku… mencintaimu"

Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat isak Baekhyun berhenti. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol pun men sejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk

"katakan.. se-sekali.. lagi" ucap Baekhyun dari bibirnya yang bergetar, Chanyeol tahu itu

"ya.. Baekhyun, saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk dan Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol

PLAK

Chanyeol sontak kaget dengan apa yang Baekhyun perbuat. Chanyeol pun memegang pipi kirinya bekas tamparan Baekhyun.

"Ba-baekkie.." lirih Kris

"persetan dengan pernyataan cintamu, pabbo. Kau terlambat. Kemana saja dirimu? Kau pergi saat aku sakit dan kau datang saat aku sembuh. Kau tidak berarti apa-apa sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Kau pengecut. Pengecut! Hiks" Baekhyun pun menangis kembali. Kris yang melihat Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya

"hiks.. d-dia.. dia tidak tahu apa bahwa.. aku hiks mencintainya.. sejak.. kita.. berteman..hiks hiks" Baekhyun semakin terisak dan memeluk tubuh Kris, Kris menatapnya dengan nanar

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang memeluk Kris

"Baekhyun.. aku sebenarnya..—"

"A-APA BODOH? Kau baru mengetahuinya kan?! Hiks… dan sekarang aku-aku.. membencimu! Hiks.."

Chanyeol merasa dadanya bergemuruh dan sesak. Sangat sesak.

Chanyeol pun menunduk

Dan ia…

Menangis dalam diam.

"Chanyeol.. maafkan aku.. aku—"

"sudahlah Kris. dia benar" Chanyeol pun menyeka air matanya dan menatap Kris

"dia benar. Aku ini pengecut. Pengecut.." Chanyeol tersenyum lirih. Kris yang melihatnya merasa bersalah terhadapnya

"dan sekarang… ia membenciku. Membenciku. Gadis yang ku harapkan.. yang kuharap menjadi istri ku suatu saat nanti telah membenciku.."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung terdiam dalam pelukan Kris.

"tapi Chanyeol kau—"

"dan aku.." potong Chanyeol "dan aku tanpa memberinya sebuah cincin dan mengucapkan kalimat romantis untuk hari ini aku sudah dibenci" ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan air matanya.

"dan aku harap…. Kau mampu membahagiakannya, Kris" ucap terakhir Chanyeol kepada Kris. Chanyeol pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menaruh sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah itu diantara dedaunan yang sudah mengering

Seperti menaruh kebahagiaan diantara lirihnya hidup.

"aku pergi"

Chanyeol pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PENDEK JUGA YA DUH

/seka air mata/

Rasanya jadi Chanyeol nyesek ne T.T *Chanyeol: EMANG!*

Sebenarnya aku greget banget udah mulai disini .-.

Apalagi greget di next chap nya XD

Hmm… antara iya atau enggak ya, Chap 9 bakal jadi ending this story ._.

AH TERHARU (?)

UDAH AH

GOMAWO NE RIVIEW NYA MWAH

LOPE YOU READERS SEJATI DAN LAINNYA 3

TUNGGU NEXT CHAPTER YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	9. Chapter 9

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A akhirnya aku update juga xD

Maafkan author ini yang lanjutinnya telat banget ;_; hampir seminggu wew

Disini bakal END story?

Wow

Langsung aja di baca ne xD

.

.

Semoga ngerti ceritanya(?)

.

.

.

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menaruh sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah itu diantara dedaunan yang sudah mengering

Seperti menaruh kebahagiaan diantara lirihnya hidup.

"aku pergi"

Chanyeol pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"ch-chanyeol!" sahut Baekhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya yang hendak dilepas pelukan Kris

Chanyeol yang jarak tubuhnya tidak begitu menjauh menghentikan langkah kakinya. Cukup lama terdiam diri, ia pun menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan

Senyum yang tersirat penuh penyesalan disana.

Baekhyun agak terpaku dengan senyuman itu. Ia pun menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"a-aku…" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku merelakan kau, Baekhyunnie"

"t-tapi.. Chanyeol kau tidak bisa.."

"hahahaha!"

Baekhyun merasakan sesak ketika Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tahu bahwa tawa itu adalah tawa kebohongan.

"haha, tidak apa. Aku tak apa" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lirih

Baekhyun yang melihat paras Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya

"ah~ aku bisa terlambat bekerja. Aku pamit" ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun ingin mengejar, hanya saja.. ia tidak bisa.

Baekhyun melihat punggung pemuda tinggi itu memasuki sedannya yang sudah menemaninya sejak dulu. Dan sedan itu bergerak maju meninggalkan perkarangan.

BRUK

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dan berposisi duduk. Ia menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

TES

TES

Perlahan buliran air mata itu jatuh

"hiks… hikss… chanyeollie…" gumam Baekhyun disela tangisnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menundukan kepalanya

Kris yang melihat hal itu awalnya ingin menolong Baekhyun agar bangun. Tetapi Kris mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya duduk dibelakang Baekhyun. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Hanya saja… entah mengapa ia masih merasa bersalah karena tindakan ia tadi membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini

"hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun masih sesegukan. Tak lama kemudian sesegukan itu mereda. Dan Baekhyun lebih memilih diam dan menunduk

Baekhyun melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Kotak cincin.

Baekhyun pun perlahan mengambil kotak cincin itu dengan tangannya ang agak bergetar.

GREP

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil barang itu. Baekhyun awalna melihat sekeliling bagian luar kotak kecil itu yang dihiasi kaca-kaca agar terlihat cantik. Ia pun mulai melihat apa isi kotak itu.

Kotak itu menampilkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan bandul berkilau berbentuk bunga orchid keunguan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi.

Baekhyun pun mencabut cincin itu dan mengenakannya sendiri di jari manis nya yang lentik.

Baekhyun pun mulai menitikan air matanya kembali. Ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh sekali.

"hiks.. Chanyeol.. mianhaeyo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Ia pun melirik cincin cantik yang melekat pada jari manis Baekhyun. Kris menghela nafas panjang

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun.. maaf" ucap lirih Kris sambil mengusap pipi yang agak tirus itu

Cukup lama Kris termenung melihat Baekhyun yang terlelap damai. Kris pun beranjak dari kursi dan berniat untuk keluar ruangan

Kris pun meraih ponsel hitamnya, ia pun menghidupkannya dan mencari nama seseorang di kontak ponselnya.

'Chanyeol'

PIP

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"ini aku, Kris"

"…_.. ya ada apa?"_

"bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

"_ah Kris aku ada pekerjaan, mian"_

"kumohon. Sebentar saja"

"_hah~ baiklah, dimana?"_

"di café XOXO"

"_baiklah"_

PIP

Kris pun segera memasukan ponsel dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkir mobil. Ia pun mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan membuka mobilnya dengan remote control kecil yang digantung bersama kunci mobil. Ia pun memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat pertemuan

.

.

.

.

Sesampai disana, Kris mengunci mobilnya dengan remote control kemudian memasukkan kunci mobil ke saku jaket coklatnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk café dan melihat orang-orang sekitar yang ada didalam. Kris pun mendorong pintu hingga membuat sebuah lonceng berbunyi yang mengagetkan para pelayan disana

"selamat sore, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"apakah meja atas nama Park Chanyeol ada?"

Pelayan itu mencoba mengecek list meja. Dan pelayan itu mengangguk

"ada tuan, mari saya antar"

Pelayan itu menuntun Kris menuju meja yang telah dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Pelayan itupun menunjuk sebuah meja bernomor 21 dan terdapat seorang namja dengan specs hitamnya. Kris pun berterima kasih pada pelayan itu dan menuju meja tersebut.

"Chanyeol.."

"ah Kris, kau sudah datang. Duduklah"ucap Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk diseberangnya

"gomawo" ucap Kris sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk

"jam 17:00 tepat aku harus kembali ke kantor" ucap Chanyeol. Kris yang mendengarnya langsung melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 16:40

"baiklah. Begini, kau tahu ini sebuah salah paham Chanyeol. Aku—"

"haha, salah paham apalagi, Kris?" potong Chanyeol sambil meminum mocha ice blended nya

"bukan. Hanya saja…. Kau tahu? Aku merasa bahwa… aku.. yeah. Jatuh cinta padanya" Ucap Kris gugup.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menghela nafas dengan berat

"hah~ entahlah Kris. sejujurnya aku bingung akan dirimu Kris" ucap Chanyeol yang membingungkan Kris

"bingung?" Tanya Kris

"ya. kau tahu awal dari semua ini? aku mencintai Baekhyun dari awal kami bertemu. Kau mengetahui itu, oh tidak awalnya kau tidak tahu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng. Kris hanya terdiam

"saat itu kau hanya mendukung Kyungsoo agar mendekatkanku dengannya kan? Hey, Kyungsoo itu kemana?"

"entahlah, kudengar ia ingin menikah dengan Jongin"

"jongin?! Hahaha lucu lucu" ucap Chanyeol seraya mencairkan suasana

"lanjutkan" ucap Kris

"dan yeah.. kau mengetahuinya saat kita kelas 2. Disitu aku merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun mengapa ia terlihat marah saat aku hendak menolongnya karena tak sengaja aku mendorongnya dari tangga sekolah. Bukan begitu?" ucap Chanyeol. Kris hanya mengangguk

"dan aku tak sengaja melihat penyakit Baekhyun. Setahuku ia tinggal sendirian, yap aku ingin menolongnya"

"dan kau memintaku agar menjaganya" timpal Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk

"hari itu ketika Baekhyun menyuruhku agar meninggalkanku. Aku merasa sesak didadaku. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Kemudian… aku meninggalkannya" ucap Chanyeol lirih

"esoknya aku harus bekerja di London. Aku merasa benar benar menyesal harus meninggalkannya hari itu. Ketika aku pulang dari London, aku benar benar dikejutkan oleh keadaanya. hatiku rasanya ingin menangis" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miris

"dan yap ia menyambutku dengan pisau pemotong itu, kau ingat?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Kris yang terlihat gugup

"aku pulang dari Seoul. Aku mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaan ini. aku bertekad mengumpulkan uang demi Baekhyun. Apapun. Aku ingin melamarnya dan telah menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi…" Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika ingin melanjutkan ucapannya

"ia membenciku, Kris. Dan aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku sakit" lanjut Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Chanyeol aku benar benar menyesal.."

"tak usah menyesal , Kris. kau mendapatkannya"

"tapi.."

"ah waktunya tepat 17:00 aku harus bekerja"

"Chanyeol bukan.."

"aku duluan Kris. aku tunggu kabar pernikahan kalian. gomawo!" Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja café dan menuju dari mobilnya

Kris kini hanya terdiam dan memegang kepalanya. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"baiklah Chanyeol jika itu mau mu"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya mulai mulai menusuk kornea matanya. Ia pun melenguh pelan dan mengusap matanya. Ia pun melihat sekeliling ruangan, ia menyadari bahwa ia sendirian kali ini.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 19:00 KST. Ia menghela nafas. Ia pun membangunkan tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya. Ketika ia pun merasa ada yang mengganjal di sela jari tangannya, ia pun menarik tangannya dan melihat apa itu. Ia agak terkejut dan baru sadar bahwa cincin itu masih melekat pada jari manisnya.

Baekhyun pun menghela nafas. Dan ia terus menatap cincin itu dengan termenung

CKLEK

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menoleh kea rah pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Kris

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"baguslah. Aku membawa makan malammu, bulgogi kesukaanmu"

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung membulatkan matanya yang sipit. Ia merasa senang dan rindu dengan makanan kesukaannya.

Kris mengeluarkan bulgogi itu dan menaruhnya di atas piring yang ia pinjam oleh rumah sakit. Ia pun memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"gomawo Kris" ucap Baekhyun seraya menerima makan malamnya. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk

Baekhyun yang sudah merasa perutnya meronta-ronta langsung melahap potongan daging itu. Tak lama Kris pun menaruh segelas air mineral di meja samping tempat tidurnya

"Kelis kau thidak meakan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah

"haha kau ini berbicara sambil mengunyah, habiskan dahulu baru bicara" tutur Kris. Baekhyun pun segera mengunyah daging itu dan menelannya

"Kris kau tidak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"ah aku sudah tadi" jawab Kris. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan melahap potongan bulgogi yang terakhir. Lalu ia menaruh piring itu di meja dan meraih minumannya

"haha kau ini lapar atau doyan? Cepat sekali" ejek Kris pada Baekhyun

"huft.. kau tahu? Hampir 11 bulan aku tidak mencicipi bulgogi kesukaanku, tahu! Dan aku lapar" jawab Baekhyun sambil mencibir dan meminum minumannya

"haha iya iya" sahut Kris

Baekhyun pun menghabiskan minumannya. Ia pun menyeka mulutnya dan menaruh itu di meja. Baekhyun pun melirik pada Kris yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam

"Kris?"

"…."

"Kris? kau tak apa?"

"e-eh? Ah ya ada apa Baekkie?"

"ck, kau melamunkan apa sih?"

"ah, tidak…"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun memposisikan badannya agar tepat berhadapan dengan Kris

"Kris… aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak bersalah. Tapi aku.." ucap Baekhyun

Kris merasa kaget bahwa Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan. Kris menatap Baekhyun

"ini salahku. Kau tidak bersalah" lirih Kris. Baekhyun menggeleng

"aku sudah keterlaluan pada Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya, bukan… memarahi dan mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya.." lirih Baekhyun dan menunduk

Kris yang melihatnya langsung mengusap kepala Baekhyun

"tidak apa Baekhyun… ini salahku. Membuat kesalahpahaman antara kalian berdua" ucap Kris.

Kris merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan mendengar sesegukan yang ditahan. Kris langsung memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun

"hiks… d-dan dia… me-meninggalkanku la-lagi hiks…" ucap Baekhyun di sela tangisnya

"ssh.. tak apa Baekkie… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"hiks… aku tahu Kris.. hanya saja.."

"sshh… jangan menangis.."

Baekhyun pun melepas pelukan Kris dan menyeka air matanya

"Baekhyun… aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu"

"a-apa itu ?"

"Baekhyun. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku.. aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.. Aku berjanji akan melamarmu kala kau benar benar sembuh. Aku akan menjagamu.. selalu"

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Mulutnya terasa seperti dikunci rapat-rapat

"maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman.. aku—"

"aku… akan pikirkan itu" potong Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari. Waktu terus bergulir.

Seorang namja merangkul yeojanya keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Mereka mengangkat barang dan memasukinya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Mereka pun memasuki mobil dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan perkarangan rumah sakit

Alunan musik romance berjudul 'Romantic street' dari sebuah grup band yang masih popular kali ini bernama SNSD bergema di mobil BMW itu. Sang yeoja dengan rambut sebahunya berwarna kecoklatan tersenyum mendengar alunan music itu

"kau masih saja menyukai dari dulu" ucap seorang namja tepat disampingnya yang merupakan calon suaminya

"haha tentu saja, pabbo!" ejek yeoja itu sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"ck ck kamu ini sudah umur kepala 2 tetap saja kelakuannya seperti anak kecil"

"masa bodoh! Yang penting aku senang !"

"aku senang jika kau senang" ucap namja itu sambil menyetirkan mobilnya

"Kris, aku ingin melihat rumahmu yang baru~"

"haha itu kan masih direnovasi"

"yah~ padahal aku ingin melihatnya~"

"haha, sabar Baekkie" ucap Kris sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun

Kini Byun Baekhyun divonis sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Dan kini Baekhyun menjadi tunangan seorang Kris

Baekhyun dan Kris dengan selamat sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka pun mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi dan mengangkatnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun

"w-woaa~" Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkat barang di pelukannya hampir terjatuh ke belakang ketika menaiki tangga. Untunglah Kris hendak menahannya. Kris menghela nafas

"hati-hati, chagi"

"hehe mianhae, Kriseu~"

Mereka pun sampai tepat di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Kris menaruh barang yang ia bawa dan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kunci. Setelah didapatnya, ia pun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu masuk

Baekhyun pun menaruh barangnya dan agak terkejut dengan apa di depannya

"TADAA~ WELCOME HOME BAEKHYUNNIE~"

Terdapat Kyungsoo , Jongin serta teman temannya yang lain sewaktu ia SMA menyambut kepulangan Baekhyun pun menutup mulutnya terharu

"bagaimana? Kau terkejut?" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun menatap Kris dan memeluknya

"ne~ sangat! Gomawo Kris~" ucap Baekhyun

"Baekhyun… anakku.."

Baekhyun yang mendengar sahutan itu langsung menoleh. Matanya kini kian melebar

"eo-eomma?"

"ne, ini eomma"

"hiks… eomma~!"

Baekhyun langsung menuju ibu kandungnya dan memeluknya erat

"hiks.. eomma.. aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu~"

"iya Baekkie… eomma juga. Eomma benar benar minta maaf karena selama ini Eomma tidak menjengukmu.. eomma.. benar benar tidak tahu dan sibuk.. mianhaeyo.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dipelukan ibunya. Walau hal itu menyakitkan baginya tetapi asalkan Ibunya masih mengingatnya dan meminta maaf itu tak apa bagi Baekhyun

"hiks hiks ne… aku tak apa eomma~ yang penting aku masih bisa memelukmu kali ini" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat ibunya juga menitikkan airmatanya. Ia sangat terharu.

.

.

.

Hari itu terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun dan melepas rindu. ia bertemu Ibunya lagi, teman-teman karibnya. Seperti reuni kecil.

"jadi, kalian akan menikah bulan depan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan biscuit

"ne, Baekkie. Lagipula kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya, benar begitu Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Kekasihnya itu pun mengangguk

"ne, awalnya kami berencana agar pernikahan itu berlangsung bulan ini. Tetapi aku harus benar benar lulus dari kuliah baru menikahi yeoja polos ini~" ucap Kai atau Jongin sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mencibir

"ne~ lagipula menurutku itu terlalu cepat, aku juga harus menyelesaikan skripsi kuliah dan project pekerjaan baruku" tutur Kyungsoo sambil mengelus hidungnya yang kemerahan

"memangnya apa pekerjaan barumu, Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"haha bukan pekerjaan besar. Aku bekerja sebagai editor pada perusahaan pembuat komik"

"woah~ justru itu pekerjaan besar!" puji Kris pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya lalu mengangguk

"haha, hei bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Kai pada Kris dan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya terdiam

"eh? A-aku…" ucap Baekhyun

"kami akan menikah sebentar lagi" timpal Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit shock. Tetapi karena Baekhyun melihat respon bingung Kai ia pun langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum

"ne, sebentar lagi" lanjut Baekhyun

"wah~ baguslah! Setidaknya kami mengetahui bagaimana persiapan kalian sebelum kami menikah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk lengan Jongin. Jongin yang mendapatkannya tersenyum lebar.

"ne~ hehe" kekeh Baekhyun

"ah~ ya. kau tahu Kyungie? Aku merasa ada yang kurang hari ini…" tutur Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyit

"kurang? Kurang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"ah! Aku tahu! Ada satu orang lagi seharusnya!"

"ish, siapa itu, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo gemas

"itu Kyungie, sahabat kalian. Namja yang yang tinggi dan berwajah aneh itu " tutur Jongin. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya awalnya berpikir mengingat-ingat dengan clue yang Jongin ucap. Kyungsoo pun langsung mengingatnya

"ah! Iya! Iya!" seru Kyungsoo tiba tiba. Baekhyun dan Kris yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget

"kau ini, waeyo Kyungie?" Tanya Kris

"ah! Mengapa kita melupakannya?!"

"melupakan apa?" kini Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"itu! Chanyeol-ah!" seru Kyungsoo

Baekhyun dan Kris yang mendengarnya kaget dan terdiam. Kris merutuki ia sendiri karena lupa dengan namja itu

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam

"wae? Mengapa kalian hanya terdiam?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran

"ck! Aku sendiri sampai lupa ia! Haha" ucap Kris

"ya ampun, bagaimana kalau kita menghubunginya?" Tanya Jongin

Baekhyun langsung menatap Jongin kaget. Kris yang menyadari itu langsung menggeleng pada Jongin

"ah sebaiknya jangan. Ia kan sedang bekerja pastinya. Apalagi ia pekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar" ucap Kris agar menenangkan Baekhyun.

"oh~ begitu. Arraseo" ucap Jongin

Kris hanya tersenyum dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang didapatinya hanya menunduk dan memegang cincin yang masih hinggap di jari manisnya. Kris pun merangkul Baekhyun dan mendekatkan ke tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang mendapatinya sontak kaget dan mendongak menatap Kris yang tersenyum. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum

"tidak apa, Baekkie. It's ok" ucap Kris lalu mengecup kepala Baekhyun dengan wangi shampoo strawberry nya menguar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini musim dingin mulai memasuki Negara ginseng. Baekhyun mulai menyalakan api di perapian, ia merasa kedinginan kali ini. setelah api itu mulai membakar kayu yang dihinggapnya, Baekhyun mengusap kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan pada perapian agar terasa hangat. Telapak tangan itu menangkup lehernya yang dingin. Baekhyun merasa lega.

DRRT DRRT

Baekhyun mendengar getaran yang tiba dari sofa. Ia pun segera meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya sore sore begini. Ia pun tersenyum

PIP

"ne, Kris? wae?"

"_ah, Baekkie. Kau sedang apa?"_

"aku sedang menghangatkan diri disini Kris. bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?"

"_ah, sepertinya aku akan agak telat. Aku harus menunggu kepala kedutaan yang sedang take off. Tidak apa , kan?"_

"haha tak apa! Asalkan kau tidak membeku saja diluar sana hihi"

"_aniya~ aku tidak akan membeku"_

"hehe aku hanya bercanda Kris"

"_ya aku tahu itu, chagi"_

"hehe, baiklah! Ah ya makan malam nanti ingin aku masakin apa?"

"_hm~ mungkin sup jagung dan grilled beef?"_

"baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan memasaknya"

"_hehe, gomawo~"_

"hehe cheonmaneyo~"

"_ne, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Annyeong"_

"ne! annyeong~"

PIP

Baekhyun pun mematikan ponselnya dan menaruh nya ke sofa.

"yap! Sepertinya harus membeli bahannya ke supermarket" gumamnya

Baekhyun pun menuju kamarnya, kemudian mengambil blazer tebal coklatnya sepaha dan mengenakannya, ia pun mengenakan syal putih. Kemudian ia menampakkan dirinya ke cermin dan menyisir rambut coklatnya. Baekhyun lebih menyukai fashion seperti ini asal membuatnya nyaman namun juga modis.

Ia pun mengambil tas selempangnya berwarna hitam dan menuju rak sepatu. Ia pun mengenakan boots coklatnya dan pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRTT DRTTT

DRRTT DRTT

Sebuah ponsel di sebuah sofa terus bergetar, yang menandakan seseorang hendak menelponnya

.

.

.

"_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat—"_

PIP

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Ia mencoba sekali lagi menelepon kekasihnya namun jawabannya selalu sama

"bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan ponselnya? Ck ia tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar, badai salju kemungkinan tiba hari ini" gumam Kris kemudian menatap layar TV dengan channel info cuaca.

"Kris! kau mau kemana?" sahut teman kerja Kris ketika melihat Kris hendak memakai blazer hitamnya

"aku ingin menjemput Baekhyun. Cuaca kemungkinan akan buruk. Aku akan kembali, Tao"

Temannya yang mendengar hanya menghela nafas panjang. "ne, hati hati" ucap yeoja itu bernama Huang Zitao. Kris pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Yeoja itu terus menatap kepergian Kris hingga batang hidungnya tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi kerjanya

"semoga ia benar-benar kembali, kesini" gumam Tao, ia pun tersenyum miris dan mengenakan kacamatanya agar dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka payung beningnya. Tiba tiba turun salju

"fuh~ untung saja aku membawanya" gumam Baekhyun. Ia pun menelusuri jalanan dengan kerumunan banyak orang dan lampu jalanan yang mulai menyala menerangi Seoul.

Baekhyun mau tak mau harus berkunjung ke supermarket yang agak jauh dari apartemennya, karena ia baru ingat bahwa supermarket di dekat apartemennya sudah tutup karena menjelang musim dingin.

10 menit kemudian, ia sampai di supermarket itu. Baekhyun menutup payungnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan payungnya agar salju yang hinggap turun dari payung. Ia pun melipatnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas hitamnya. Baekhyun memasuki supermarket yang agak ramai pengunjung. Ia pun segera mengambil trolley dan menuju saf daging, sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu dapur. Setelah didapatnya apa yang ia butuhkan, ia menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kantung belanjanya dan segera keluar. Sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan payungnya dan membukanya agar ia terlindung dari salju. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan supermarket

Baekhyun ingin menelepon Kris. ia membuka tas selempangnya dan merogohnya. Ia pun panic

"astaga, dimana ponselnya?"

BRUK

Baekhyun yang sibuk mencari ponselnya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan orang yang dilalunya. Baekhyun pun menoleh pada orang yang ia tabrak. Dan orang yang ia tabrak pun juga

"k-kau?"

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dengan selamat sampai hingga apartemen Baekhyun sekaligus kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia segera menaiki anak tangga dan mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK

"Baekhyun, kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada suara di seberang sana. Ia pun mengambil kunci cadangan miliknya dan membuka pintu itu. Ketika memasuki ruangan, sunyi senyap hadir dalam apartemen itu

Kris mencoba menelepon Baekhyun lagi. Alhasil ia menemuka getaran dari arah sofa dekat perapian. Ia pun menuju sofa dan mendapatkan ponsel Baekhyun yang memang Baekhyun tinggalkan. Kris menggeleng.

"ck, kemana dia?" gumam Kris

Kris pun segera menutup pintu apartemen dan berniat mencari Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dengan siapa yang ia tabrak

"Baekhyun.." ucap namja itu dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun mundur perlahan. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghela nafas

"mianhae. Ah apa kabarmu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kikuk. Baekhyun mengernyit

"ne, baik" singkat Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tiang payungnya. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ketika cincin yang pernah ia berikan hinggap di jari manisnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung menaruh tangan kanannya ke saku blazer. Ia pun menunduk karena malu.

"hehe, cincin itu benar benar kau pakai, ya? kukira kau akan membuangnya" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol

"t-tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak sejahat itu" ucap Baekhyun gugup

"hah~ menurutku itu bukan hal jahat. Itu hal 'wajar' " ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol mengernyit

"nah. Lalu cincin itu apa artinya bagimu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang ditanya menunduk lagi dan terdiam

"baiklah aku tak memaksa kau untuk menjawabnya" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melihat kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"sebaiknya kau pulang" ucap Chanyeol

"eh?" Baekhyun mendongak.

"ne, pulanglah. Hari semakin dingin. Kau pasti dikhawatirkan" tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam

"Baiklah aku saja yang pulang, bye~" ucap Chanyeol seraya membalikkan tubuhnya

"tunggu!"

Baekhyun pun menahan Chanyeol dengan menggenggam lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapat hal itu terkejut

"b-bisakah kita berbicara?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa jarak tubuhnya sangat dekat. Chanyeol pun merendahkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun mudah melihatnya.

Baekhyun yang mendapat hal itu terkejut

DEG

DEG

'mengapa aku berdegup?' batin Baekhyun

"Ya? apa aku tidak salah dengar, Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol menaikan alisnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"n-ne. w-wae? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Baekhyun balik

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kau pulang. Kris pasti mencarimu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya entah mengapa hatinya bergemuruh

"t-tidak apa. Lagipula ia sedang bekerja" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk

"ah~ arra. Lalu?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Chanyeol pun tertawa

"haha aku bercanda. Ya aku mau" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun merasa senang

"ne, kita ke café seberang sana saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah café yang tak jauh darinya. Chanyeol pun mengangguk

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai dan duduk di meja yang mereka pesan. Ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, Chanyeol langsung memesan mocha latte sedangkan Baekhyun hot strawberry tea.

"kau tetap saja tak berubah, strawberry maniac" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum

"ah ya, kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol memulai. Baekhyun pun terdiam sejenak

"aku.. aku benar benar minta maaf" ucap Baekhyun

"maaf? Untuk apa?"

"maaf.. maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu sakit hati" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunduk. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam

"maaf… aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku membencimu. Padahal…. Kau ingin…. Melamarku" ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari jarinya

Baekhyun mendengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum

"masalah itu tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tidak merasa bahwa kau yang bersalah. Tetapi aku" ucap Chanyeol.

"t-tapi…"

"tidak Baekkie. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Pergi tanpa pamit. Datang ketika kau sudah sakit-sakitan. Dan.. yeah memang wajar kan kau membenciku. Dan hal yang kudapat hari itu memang pantas untukku. Aku memang serba salah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Baekhyun merasa dadanya bergemuruh

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terus mencari Baekhyun. Ia sudah pergi ke supermarket yang ia pikir Baekhyun kunjungi.

"mungkin ia sudah kembali" gumam Kris

Kris pun berjalan menuju apartemen seraya melihat sekitar. Bisa saja Baekhyun berkeliaran.

Kris melirik ke salah satu café disana. Ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

Ia pun memicingkan matanya

Dan benar

Ia mendapatkan Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

"dan yap. Aku dengar kau sudah bertunangan dengan Kris"

"iya. Tetapi—"

"ya ya, sebentar lagi kau menikah dengannya. Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian di pelaminan" potong Chanyeol seraya meminum mocha latte nya yang sudah hadir disana

"tapi, Chanyeol.. aku benar benar… entahlah aku hanya bingung" lirih Baekhyun

"bingung? Mengapa harus bingung?" Tanya Chanyeol

"aku.. aku sendiri bingung. Apakah aku benar benar mencintai Kris atau tidak.."

"apa Baekkie?"

Baekhyun pun dikejutkan oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh dan kaget dengan siapa yang ia temui

'K-Kris? jangan jangan ia mendengarnya..' batin Baekhyun

"hey Kris" sapa Chanyeol memulai. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"hey, Chanyeol. Untunglah kau bersamanya" tutur Kris

"haha aniya. Tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu dan akhirnya kemari. Maafkan aku yang membuatnya khawatir, pasti kau menunggunya sedari tadi" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol.

'bukan begitu, Chanyeol' batin Baekhyun

"haha tak apa. Justru aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Diluar semakin dingin, tanda badai salju sudah tiba. Makanya aku mencarinya agar cepat kembali" tutur Kris. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"nah, dengarkan kekasihmu itu Baek" ucap Chanyeol yang menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk

"sebaiknya kau pulang" tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut dan menggeleng

"ck, Kris sudah menunggumu"

"tapi—"

"nah Kris ini kantung belanja Baekhyun" Chanyeol langsung mengambil kantung belanja itu dan menyerahkan pada Kris. Kris yang mendapatkannya sontak kaget dan mengambilnya

"sudahlah, pulang lah" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun pun merasa sedih dan menghela nafas. Ia pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Chanyeol sebagai tanda pamit. Ia pun menoleh pada Kris yang telah menunggunya

"mianhae, aku telah membuatmu khawatir.."

"tak apa Baekkie" ucap Kris menenangkan

Mereka pun memasuki sedan itu dan melaju menuju apartemen

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun menaruh mangkuk berisi sup jagung ke atas meja makan. Ia pun duduk di samping Kris

"sup jagungnya sudah jadi~"

"woah, kelihatannya enak" ucap Kris

Kris pun mengambil mangkuk kecil dan menuangkan sup jagung itu kedalamnya. Ia pun mengambil sendok dan mengambil sesendok kemudian menyeruputnya

"hm~"

"bagaimana rasanya Kris?"

"hangat dan sedap~" puji Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum

"baguslah. Ah jangan lupakan grilled beef nya~"ucap Baekhyun

Mereka pun makan malam bersama.

Tak lama, Kris menyelesaikan acara makannya

"kau ini lapar ya?" goda Baekhyun lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya

"tentu saja. Diluar dingin dan pekerjaan membuatku lapar" ucap Kris

"hm? Memangnya kau tidak makan?"

"awalnya aku ingin makan bersama teman kerjaku, Tao. Tetapi atasanku menyuruhku agar segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku karena kepala duta membutuhkan dokumen yang ada di tanganku segera. Mau tak mau aku menunda acara makan siangku" tutur Kris kemudian meminum minumannya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum

"ah ya, Baekkie…"

"ne?"

"aku… ingin bertanya jujur padamu"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mengernyit

"jujur? Dalam hal apa?"

"dalam hal hubungan kita" tutur Kris serius. Baekhyun agak terkejut

"hubungan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk

"ya, yang kutanyakan adalah…"

Baekhyun yang ingin mendengarnya entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup

"apakah… kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JENG JENG

SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEE (?)

TERNYATA MASIH NEXT CHAPTER

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA /ditimpuk readers/

Oh iya, Author mohon maaf lahir batin ne di bulan ramadhan ini :3 #TELATWOI

Minta THR dong /digampar/

Gimana? PANJANG BANGET KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN IYA KAAAAAAAAAAAAN

4 ribuan words, panjang juga *readers: EMANG!*

Ah tenang saja kok ini akhirnya bakal jadi indah /halah/ dengan ChanBaek x3

Alay ah

Udah ah (?)

GOMAWO RIVIEW NYA NEEEEEEEEEEE

Ayo review lagi (?)

Udah ah, Author ngantuk (?)

Sip.


	10. Chapter 10

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

AKHIRNYA AUTHOR AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AUTHOR GABISA BERKATA KATA PADA CHAPTER INI

LANGSUNG AJA DIBACA NE

SEMOGA NGERTI CERITANYA (?)

.

.

.

.

.

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

**Pairing : ChanBaek and Other **

**Cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC STORY, GENDERSWITCH**

**THIS FICTION IS REAL FROM AUTHOR IMAGINATION, NO PLAGIATING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LIKE IT ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY LIFE**

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

.

.

"apakah… kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

"eh? A-aku…"

"tell me, please" ucap Kris memohon. Baekhyun menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya karena keraguan melampauinya

"aku…"

"ne?" Tanya Kris

"aku… mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun gugup. Kris mengernyit

"jinjja? Tapi.. apa benar itu adalah perasaan sesungguhnya dirimu kepadaku?" Tanya Kris memastikan. Baekhyun yang ditanya masih menunduk dan menahan nafasnya

"e-eh? A-aku.. eum.."

Baekhyun kini benar benar bingung. Apa benar ia mencintai Kris?

"hah~" Kris mengehela nafas panjang "lebih baik kau jujur, Baekkie. Aku tidak mau kau berbohong dan pada akhirnya itu menyesalkan mu" tutur Kris. Baekhyun pun mendongak menatap Kris, lalu menunduk lagi

"aku… eum… entahlah Kris. aku sendiri bingung" ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya

"bingung? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kris

"ya, aku bingung sendiri. Apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Karena… aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai… sahabat terbaikku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya. Kini ia takut jika kalau Kris akan memarahinya

"Baekhyun…"

"n-ne?"

Kris beranjak dari kursi nya dan menuju Baekhyun

'matilah aku!' batin Baekhyun

Kris pun mendekati Baekhyun yang ketakutan

GREP

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Kris memeluknya. Ia pun membuka matanya

"K-Kris…?"

"aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. sangat mencintaimu"

"Kris…"

"aku akan terus di samping mu. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan terus di sampingmu bila kau membutuhkanku. Selalu" Ucap Kris lalu mengeratkan pelukannya

"tapi… membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku mengapa begitu sulit? Mengapa?"

"Kris…." lirih Baekhyun lalu mengusap punggung Kris

"kau selalu bahagia kepadaku. Aku pun juga. Karena aku ingin membuatmu bahagia bersamaku untuk selamanya"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tiba tiba dadanya sangat bergemuruh

"kau menerima lamaranku. Tetapi, tak ada cinta yang utuh. Hanyalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Baekhyun kini merasa terpukul dengan ucapan Kris

Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun

"mengapa? Mengapa kau menerima lamaranku?" Tanya Kris sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun lembut

"a-aku… itu…"

"ya, katakan saja"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang

"itu… karena kau begitu baik padaku, Kris. aku menjadi tidak tega ketika kau ini bertaruh hati padaku dan berbuat baik yang sangat banyak. Kau selalu menemaniku, menjagaku, merawatku, dan sebagainya. Dan… hati ini…" Baekhyun memegang dadanya "hati ini entah mengapa tidak berdetak ketika aku bersamamu. Justru naluri senangku selalu menyertaiku. Aku… hiks" Baekhyun mencoba menyeka air matanya yang tiba tiba keluar begitu saja

"aku… perasaanku… menolak akan cinta tulus mu, Kris. hanya cinta antara pertemanan. Cinta ku padamu adalah cintaku seperti aku mencintai Ibuku. Karena kau memang berarti padaku.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menahan isak tangisnya dan menatap Kris yang terlihat sedih

"Baekhyun…"

"Kris.. mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kris. Kris yang mendapati tersentak kaget dan merasakan punggung Baekhyun bergetar tanda ia sedang menangis. Kris pun mengelus kepala Baekhyun

"hiks.. hiks.. maafkan aku… hiks.."

"ssh.. ne~ aku memaafkanmu, Baekkie.. uljima…" ucap Kris menenangkan

"hiks.. j-jinjja?"

"ne~ jangan menangis! Kalau masih menangis aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menahan isak tangisnya dan berhenti menangis.

"nah~ aku memaafkanmu" ucap Kris sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang terdiam memeluk Kris

"Kris…"

"ne, Baekkie?"

"aku mohon… jangan tinggalkan aku" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ne~ aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu" ucap Kris yang merupakan sebuah janji pada seorang Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun tersenyum kembali dan melepas pelukannya

"Baekkie…"

"ne?"

"bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?"

"ne, tanyakan saja Kris"

"lalu… siapakah yang kau cintai, saat ini?"

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung terdiam

Kris pun mengernyit ketika Baekhyun terus terdiam, ia melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk lalu menyentuh cincin yang di jari manisnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kris pun berpikir sejenak

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya" ucap Kris

"eh?" Baekhyun merasa heran pada Kris

"ne, kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu" ucap Kris lagi. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah~ kita rapikan meja makan ini~" ucap Kris seraya membangun semangat. Baekhyun pun tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil mantel nya dan memakainya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sosok Kris. namun nihil.

Ia pun berpikir sejenak, lalu mencoba menuju balkon apartemennya, ia pun tersenyum

"kau ini jangan sok jagoan, masuklah ke dalam. Hari sudah malam, dan semakin dingin" ucap Baekhyun yang mengagetkan Kris dari lamunannya. Kris pun menoleh

"aku tidak kedinginan selama mantel tebal ini ada" ucap Kris sambil mengusapkan lengan mantelnya

"ah~ begitu" ucap Baekhyun seraya mendekatkan dirinya ke samping Kris yang menatap ke depan

"kau melihat apa, sih?" Tanya Baekhyun keheranan

"aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya melihat gemerlap Seoul" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun ikut melihat sekeliling apartemennya

"hanya begini saja, Kris. kau langsung takjub?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris pun mengangguk, Baekhyun hanya tertawa lalu menghela nafas kemudian melihat sekitarnya

"Baekkie…"

"ne?"

"ingat tidak? Waktu kita pertama kali menjadi teman?" Tanya Kris dan menatap Baekhyun yang melongo. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

"ne~ tentu saja! Pertama kali aku memasuki SMA, bertemu Luhan eonnie, lalu berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Awalnya aku mengira kau dan … Chanyeol. Adalah namja yang tidak waras hehe" ucap Baekhyun lalu terkekeh. Kris hanya menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"haha, lalu aku berkenalan dengan kalian~ tak disangka kita terkait persahabatan" ucap Baekhyun lagi

"hah~ saat saat kita dulu. Makan bersama, hang out bersama, menonton, sampai buang air haha maksudku terpisah hanya berdua-dua" ucap Kris yang membuat Baekhyun menonjok pelan lengan Kris

"ne~ dan moment itu tak berlangsung lama" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba menjadi lirih.

"dan… yeah aku sendiri tak akan menyangka kau masih bersamaku hingga sedia kala" ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kembali. Kris pun juga begitu

"setidaknya kita memang masih bersama dan berbagi, walau tidak sama seperti dulu. Yang terpenting kita masih mengingat satu sama lain dan berbagi kebahagiaan, ne?" ucap Kris yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk cepat tanda setuju

"haha~ ah… hidup ini rumit ya. tetapi ada kalanya rumit itu member pelajaran dan member kunci kebahagiaan" ucap Baekhyun dan menatap gemerlap kota Seoul. Kris pun menatap Baekhyun kemudian ikut melihat pemandangan di depannya

Yap. Biarkan mereka menikmati kedamaian di malam ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mencoba menelepon seseorang. Namun orang yang ia telpon tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya

Kris mencoba ke 6 kalinya.

"_maaf. Nomor yang anda tuju sed—"_

PIP

"hah~ apa ia masih tidur?" ucap Kris sambil menghempaskan ponselnya ke sofa. Ia pun duduk di sofa itu dan dan mendongak ke langit langit. Ia pun menghela nafas

'seharusnya lusa sudah menjadi pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun' batin Kris. ia pun tersenyum miris sambil menggeleng

"tetapi, sepertinya tidak akan.."

"tidak akan apa, Kris?" ucap Baekhyun memotong gumaman Kris. Kris pun menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun baru saja datang dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan

"kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kris seraya mendekati Baekhyun dan menolong Baekhyun untuk mejinjing kantung belanja yang Baekhyun bawa

"ne, tentu saja. Ah gomawo Kris" ucap Baekhyun lalu menuju dapur untuk menaruh barang

"ku taruh mana, lada dan telur ini?" Tanya Kris

"telur taruh di kulkas. Lada di rak bumbu" tutur Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan barang yang masih berada di dalam kantung belanja. Kris pun mengangguk dan menaruh telur dan lada ke tempatnya

"lalu, kau akan memasak apa?" Tanya Kris basa-basi

"mungkin kimchi dan bibimbap( hidangan nasi dengan daging goreng serta telur mata sapi)" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan telur dari kulkas. Kris yang mendengar hanya ber "oh"-ria

DRRT DRRT

DRRRT DRRRT

Kris pun menoleh kea rah sofa ketika mendengar sebuah getaran. Ia pun menuju sofa dan mencari ponselnya yang bergetar. Setelah didapatinya, ia pun melihat layar ponsel dan langsung menekan tombol hijau tanda menerima panggilan

PIP

"_ne, waeyo?"_

"ya! kau ini aku telpon sedari tadi tak kunjung kau angkat. Jangan bilang kau baru bangun tidur sekarang"

"_hehe, mianhaeyo. Aku benar benar mengantuk dan lelah karena pekerjaanku. Nah, ada perlu apa?"_

"hm… kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"_eoh? Kemana?"_

"ke suatu mall"

"_kapan?"_

"nanti sekitar jam 1 siang. Kutunggu di halte dekat rumahmu. Aku akan menjemputmu"

"_oh ya, ok" _

PIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berpakaian kemeja dark blue dengan coat cream dan light brown trouser berdiri di sebuah halte. Ia membenarkan posisi specs nya dan melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Ia pun mendengus\

Tak lama, sebuah mobil BMW itu melaju kearah halte yang ia hinggapi.

"mianhae, apakah aku terlambat?" Tanya namja yang merupakan supir dari mobil itu

"ya, tentu saja! Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit dank au baru kunjung tiba" ucap namja tinggi itu lalu memasuki mobil BMW itu .

"haha maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Tadi aku harus berhenti karena atasanku meneleponku, dan yeah itu cukup lama" tutur namja disampingnya lalu memakai seatbelt

"arraseo. Aku memaafkanmu. Nah, kita ini mau kemana, Kris?" ucap namja bernama Chanyeol sambil memakai seat belt nya

"kita….. ke suatu tempat!" ucap Kris lalu menyalakan mobilnya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus.

Kris pun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

.

"mwo? Untuk apa kita ke mall ini? kau ingin mentraktir ku makan? Ah kau ini baik sekali" ucap Chanyeol dan menapaki kakinya ke sebuah escalator

"diamlah, ikuti aku saja!"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena sedari tadi Kris selalu merahasiakannya. Chanyeol hanya bia pasrah

Chanyeol menapaki kakinya pada escalator menuju lantai 4 pada mall berlantai 6. Ia mengikuti Kris dan tibalah ia pada sebuah toko yang membuatnya keheranan

'wedding organizer?' batin Chanyeol. Ia pun mengikuti Kris menuju officer toko tersebut

"selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya pelayan itu

"saya ingin mengecek pesanan" tutur Kris. Chanyeol yang disampingnya mengernyit

"atas nama siapa?"

"Wu Yi Fan"

"baik, sebentar kami cek dahulu….. ah ya silahkan masuk ke dalam untuk melihat pesanan anda" ucap pelayan itu sembari menuntun Kris untuk masuk ke dalam toko

Kris dan Chanyeol dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu dan menunggu pelayan itu yang sedang mengambil pesanan Kris

"Kris, untuk apa kau membawaku kesini, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol

"hm? Tak apa~" ucap Kris santai

Tak lama, pelayan itu datang membawa sekotak barang berwarna putih. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun kebingungan

"ini paket anda, Tuan" ucap pelayan itu seraya memberikan pesanan kris.

"gamsahamnida" ucap Kris pun mengangguk dan mengambil kotak itu. Ia pun melirik pada Chanyeol

BRUK

Kris melempar kotak itu pada Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol harus menangkapnya gelagapan

"y-ya! apa maksudmu, Kris?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik kotak tersebut

"pegang itu, jangan sampai rusak" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mengernyit

"e-eh? T-tap—"

"banyak omong kau, ayo kita keluar" ucap Kris sambil merangkul Chanyeol yang membawa kotak itu dipelukannya

Kini Kris dan Chanyeol berada di toko perhiasan. Chanyeol lagi lagi keheranan dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba membawanya kesini

"kau ini membeli perhiasan untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"sst! Jangan banyak bertanya" Ucap Kris lalu menantikan pesanan ia datang

Tak lama, seorang namja itu menunjukan sepasang cincin emas putih. Kris pun tersenyum. Ia pun member isyarat agar namja itu mendekat pada Kris. Kris pun membisikan sesuatu pada namja itu, lalu namja itu mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum

'mereka ini kenapa…' batin Chanyeol dan menghela nafas. Chanyeol pun melirik kotak yang ia bawa, karena penasaran. Ia pun mencoba untuk membukanya

PATS

Kris mengelak tangan Chanyeol yang ingin membuka kotak itu. Chanyeol tersentak kaget

"jangan dibuka dulu. Atau malam ini tanganmu sudah tiada" ancam Kris. Chanyeol yang mendengar langsung mengangguk cepat, Kris pun terlihat ingin menahan tawa

Namja itu mengantongi kotak berisi sepasang cincin itu dan memberikannya pada Kris. Kris dan Chanyeol pun berterima kasih dan pergi dari toko itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Kris sedang makan malam di sebuah resto jepang

"kau ingat resto ini 3 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kris sambil meminum minumannya. Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah pun berpikir sejenak

"hm? Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai. Kris mendengus

"resto yang pernah kita kunjungi bersama waktu SMA. Kau lupa?" ucap Kris lalu menyenderkan badannya ke bangku makan. Chanyeol yang mendengar pun mengingat ingat, lalu melebarkan matanya

"ya ! ya! aku ingat! Waktu itu kau pernah memecahkan piring kan? Haha ya aku ingat" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa lalu menyeruput ramennya. Kris pun tersenyum sambil menggeleng

"haha, kau ingat saja hal memalukan itu" tutur Kris

"oh ya, untuk apa kau mengajakku tadi? Ingin mentraktirku ramen ini ya?" Tanya Chanyeol memulai

"hm? Menurutmu? Hei! Aku tidak mentraktirmu" jawab Kris

"lalu apa? Ah ku kira kau akan mentraktirku" ucap santai Chanyeol lalu mengambil bilah mie dengan sumpitnya

Kris pun mengambil kotak tadi lalu membukanya dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput ramen seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah melihat isi kotak itu

"kau tahu, kan?" ucap Kris. Chanyeol pun segera mengunyah dan menelan ramennya

"ah ya, kau ingin menikah" ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar lirih. Walau Chanyeol mencoba bersikap wajar tetapi kepekaan Kris bisa menebak situasi hati Chanyeol

"ya, tetapi tidak." Ucap Kris dan menatap Chanyeol

Chanyeol pun mengernyitkan dahinya

"tidak? Maksudmu?"

Kris pun membuka kantung berisi kotak cincin. Ia pun membuka kotak cincin itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang mengarah ke Chanyeol

"kau tahu ini cincin apa?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol pun melihat sepasang cincin itu lalu mengangguk

"periksa nama di dalamnya" ucap Kris

Chanyeol pun berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mengambil cincin di sisi kanan kotak dan melihat sisi dalam cincin itu, ia memutarkan cincin itu dan menemukan nama 'BYUN BAEKHYUN'. Ia pun menatapnya lalu melirik Kris. Kris mempersilahkan agar Chanyeol memeriksa cincin satunya

Chanyeol menaruh cincin yang tadi ia periksa dan beralih pada cincin di sisi kiri kotak dan mengambilnya. Lalu ia melirik sisi dalam cincin dan memutar cincin itu dan ia menemukan 'P-A-R-K C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L'

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Ia pun mengedipkan matanya lalu melihat arti dari urutan huruf didalamnya dan tetap menampilkan nama itu

"e-eh.. Kris"

"ya?" sahut Kris

"sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cincin ini"

Kris yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"tidak. Itu benar, Park Chanyeol" ucap Kris

Chanyeol masih tak percaya dengan hal ini. bagaimana bisa?

"aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun"

"me-membatalkan?" ucap Chanyeol yang terlihat panic

"ne" singkat lalu meminum teh jepang nya

"t-tapi…. Bagaimana bisa?! Kau ini bisa menyakiti hatinya! Kau jangan bertindak bodoh!" bentak Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas

"Chanyeol.. jangan berdiri. Duduklah" tutur Kris. Chanyeol yang baru sadar akan dirinya segera duduk kembali

"Baekhyun itu….. tidak mencintaiku" ucap Kris

"eh?! Ah kau ini ada ada saja, yang benar saj—"

"iya, pabbo. Ia justru jujur kepadaku" potong Kris. Chanyeol pun terdiam

"dia itu mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya kini berdegup dan hatinya bergemuruh.

"e-eh…?"

"ia mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kau tak dengar?"

"tapi…. Ah ia membenciku, Kris!"

"kau tak dengar ucapan ia sewaktu kalian berada di café? Ia mengatakan maaf dan artinya ia tak membencimu, pabbo! Kau jangan terlalu polos begini" ucap Kris dan mendengus

"tapi…"

"apalagi?"

"kau tidak sakit hati?"

Kris yang ditanya pun terdiam dan sedikit menunduk. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol lagi

"aku merelakan dia. Aku relakan agar dia bahagia. Aku relakan agar ia merasa nyaman.." tutur Kris yang terdengar lirih.

"dan.. aku harap Chanyeol. Kau bisa menjaganya, mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku mohon" ucap Kris sambil memberikan kotak putih tadi

"t-tapi.. Kris…"

"aku mohon" ucap Kris lagi

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah sendu Kris pun tidak bergeming. Ia pun mengambil kotak putih itu

"Kris…"

"ne?"

"sejujurnya… ketika aku melihat ia tertawa dipelukanmu itu membuat dadaku sesak. Ketika kau menjadi calon suaminya hatiku rasanya seperti dihantam berkali-kali. Aku mencoba agar sewajarnya. Tetapi… aku tidak bisa…"

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol pun membuka kotak putih yang menampilkan sebuah kemeja putih dan tuxedo putih yang terlihat sempurna

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau memakai ini dan berjalan menuju altar dengan seorang…. Baekhyun. Dan aku menatap kalian tebar kasih dari kejauhan.." lirih Chanyeol , lalu ia menghela nafas

"apakah ini takdir Tuhan, Kris? kau datang kepadaku dan menyuruhku agar aku yang menjadi pendampingnya. Bagiku bila ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak mau terbangun dari tidurku.." ucap Chanyeol lagi lalu tersenyum miris. Kris yang melihatnya merasa sedih

"hah…. Baiklah Kris. Kau adakan 'hari'ku kapan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie~ tutup matamu! Jangan berkedip, ne?" ucap seorang yeoja yang hendak memakai sebuah eyeliner untuk sahabatnya sejak ia SMA

"ne~ hihi" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Baekkie atau Baekhyun. Ia pun menutup matanya. Tetapi ide isengnya terlintas dalam pikirannya

"ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini menghancurkan karya maha ku tahu! Duh eyeliner ini harus dihapus,ck" bentak yeoja itu lalu mengambil sebuah tisu basah untuk membenahi garisan eyeliner

"hihi, mianhae kyungsoo~" ucap Baekhyun menggoda. Kyungsoo pun menghela nafas

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo menyudahi acara make-up untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun memberikan Baekhyun sebuah gaun pengantin yang amat sederhana, kain menjulang kebawah hingga menutupi kaki-kaki Baekhyun. Renda dengan bentuk bunga lily berwarna peach dan light yellow menyingkap bagian pinggang, terdapat bros mawar merah pada bagian tengah dada agar terlihat anggun.

"omo! Kau terlihat cantik sekali! Kyeopta!" puji Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang memainkan gaun yang ia kenakan

"haha, padahal gaun ini sudah terlihat jadul(?), karena ini gaun ibuku" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk kagum

"ah~ tapi tetap saja jika kau kenakan jadi terlihat anggun!" puji Kyungsoo kembali. Baekhyun pun tersenyum

"haha, aku sendiri jadi tak sabar melihat kau mengenakan gaun sepertiku" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo malu-malu. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo pun tertawa

"Nah~ dengan begini pasti Chan— ah maksudku Kris pasti senang melihatmu" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, tetapi ia tak menghiraukan

"ne~ 10 menit kita ke altar! Persiapkan dirimu! Hihi~" ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati Baekhyun yang gugup

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun menapaki kakinya yang beralaskan high heels putih creamy menuju karpet merah. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada ahjussi nya yang merupakan adik dari ayahnya dan memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar putih

"tarik nafas… keluarkan… tarik nafas… keluarkan…" bisik ahjussi itu

Baekhyun mencoba mempraktekan apa yang ahjussi nya katakan

"Baekhyun, genggaman mu sakit. Kukumu itu. Seharusnya dipotong saja agar kau bisa bermain gitar" bisik ahjussi

"Yonghwa ahjussi, kita sedang tidak belajar gitar!" bisik Baekhyun. Yonghwa pun terkikik pelan

"haha, itu kan agar menghilangkan gugupmu~" bisik Yonghwa. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

Alunan musik memulai ketika Baekhyun menapaki karpet merah yang menuju altar. Baekhyun pun mulai tersenyum manis ketika memasuki pintu gereja. Baekhyun melihat sebuah altar putih yang dihiasi beberapi rangkaian bunga agar terlihat cantik. Ia pun melihat seorang pendeta yang berdiri di tengah altar dan seorang namja tinggi yang membelakanginya dengan tuxedo putih. Ia pun tersenyum senang.

Seketika senyuman itu pudar setelah melihat sosok namja yang merupakan calon suaminya terlihat berbeda dari belakang. Postur badannya, potongan rambut dari belakang dan siluetnya…

Baekhyun mencoba melihat sekeliling mata yang tertuju padanya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum sedia kala ketika melihat Kyungsoo dengan Kai, Seohyun, Victoria, Sunny, Tiffany, Taeyeon, yang merupakan sahabatnya juga yang menyukai SNSD (?), terdapat pula Eunhyuk, Sungyeol, Hoya dan lainnya, teman temannya sewaktu SMA yang pernah menghadiri di hidupnya. ia pun melihat Ibunya yang menitikkan air mata dengan adik adiknya, Zelo dan Yeoseob.

Ia pun membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok Kris sedang duduk melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun kembali melihat namja yang ada di altar. Dan namja itu pun menoleh terhadapnya

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok namja itu adalah seorang yang benar benar ada di hatinya

"Ch-Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun. Kemudian Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Yonghwa yang mendapatinya terlihat heran

"ayo, Baekhyun. Ia menunggumu.."

"t-tapi…"

"kajja!" ucap Yonghwa sembari menarik Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol

"Ch-Chanyeol… mengapa kau? Bukankah seharusnya Kris? ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lalu memegang tangannya.

"Baekhyun. Aku… Aku mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu. Aku jatuh cinta ketika kita saling bertatap mata. Ketika kita bermain bersama, makan bersama, menonton bersama, apapun…"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tak percaya, ia rasanya ingin tertawa dengan pernyataan Chanyeol terdengar kaku

"..aku sakit hati ketika kau menjauhi ku. Tapi aku memang bersalah yang awalnya tiba-tiba aku menjauhimu karena… yeah kau tahulah aku ingin menjadi orang sukses. Dan ya… kau membenciku" lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun tertunduk

"..kau membenciku. Rasanya hati ini benar-benar tertusuk ribuan jarum. Dan… ku pikir kau tidak mencintaiku… ternyata…" ucap Chanyeol perlahan berhenti yang membuat Baekhyun terheran

"Baekhyun… siapakah yang ada dihatimu kini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun kaget dan terdiam. Ia pun melihat sekeliling nya yang sedang menatapnya penuh haru

"aku…aku.. mencintai…"

"ne?"

"aku mencintai namja bodoh yang aku cintai sejak masa SMA. Ketika ia menatapku, selalu membuatku merona merah. Tetapi ia tiba-tiba menjauhiku dan ia sempat menolongku saat aku sakit. Ia bahkan meninggalkanku. Entahlah tiba tiba ia datang ketika aku sembuh. Aku mulai membencinya…"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tiba tiba hatinya bergemuruh

"… dan dengan pilu nya ia pergi dan meninggalkanku sebuah cincin tanda cinta. Aku menangis dan memakai cincin ini di jari manis kiriku hingga aku bertemu dengannya lagi didepan sebuah altar. Ia benar benar membuatku terkejut dengan pernyataan bodohnya. Tetapi… itu yang membuatku semakin mencintainya, Park Chanyeol" tutur Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun terkejut dan tersenyum. Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun yang membuat seisi gereja bertepuk tangan.

Sang pendeta pun memasuki altar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berhadapan dengan pendeta tersebut yang tersenyum melihat pasangan yang terlihat bahagia

"apakah kau bersedia, Byun Baekhyun menjadi pendampingmu hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"ya, saya bersedia"

"apakah kau bersedia, Park Chanyeol menjadi pendampingmu hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Baekhyun pun melirik pada namja disampingnya, lalu mengangguk

"ya, aku bersedia…"

Seorang yeoja pun datang membawa sekotak yang berisi sepasang cincin yang cantik. Chanyeol pun mengambil cincin di sisi kanan kotak dan mengambil jari manis Baekhyun. Ia pun memasukan cincin itu perlahan

Kini giliran Baekhyun, ia mengambil cincin yang tersisa dan memasukkan pada jari manis Chanyeol

Mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum bahagia

Para pengunjung pun bertepuk tangan dengan riuh yang melihat didepannya seperti sebuah adegan drama yang romantis

"cium! Cium!"

"kyaa~ mereka akan berciuman!"

Baekhyun sedikit malu ketika para tamu bersorak ria. Chanyeol pun terkekeh ketika mendengarnya, ia pun menoleh pada Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekatkan ke tubuhnya dengan memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatinya sangat gugup ketika ia harus melakukannya di depan umum

Chanyeol pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun langsung menutup matanya

Baekhyun mulai merasakan rileks ketika bibir hangat itu menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan tersenyum

"kau tahu, Chanyeollie? Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan kau merebutnya hihi" ucap Baekhyun

"jinjja? Berarti aku menjadi orang yang beruntung kali ini" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terkekeh sambil menonjok kecil dada Chanyeol

Kini adalah sesi yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi para tamu.

Baekhyun menatap sebuket bunga yang ada ditangannya. Ia pun tersenyum dan berdoa

'semoga yang mendapatkan bunga ini akan mendapatkan pendamping yang tulus mencintainya'

"hana… dul… set!"

Baekhyun melempar sebuket mawar putih itu ke hamparan tamu yang telah menunggu dan mencoba meraih raih dengan tangannya

Dan…

HAP!

Seketika seisi gereja melirik kepada seseorang yang berhasil menangkap sebuket mawar itu. Padahal ia tidak menangkapnya melainkan tak sengaja buket itu jatuh ke tangannya yang sedang tertangkup keduanya

"e-eh?" heran yeoja yang menangkap buket itu

"waa~ chukkae~ kau berhasil menangkapnya~"

"a-aku? EHH?"

"haha! Tao eonnie akan menikah! Waa~"

Tao pun menatap buket mawar itu dan menatap kepada orang orang yang riuh bertepuk tangan sembari duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing

Tao pun mencium harum mawar yang menguar itu lalu tersenyum. Ia pun menatap sang pengantin lalu menundukan badannya tanda terima kasih. Sang pengantin pun mengangguk.

Tao pun melirik kepada seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri. Namja itu pun menoleh pada Tao

Dan tersenyum lembut pada Tao

'bisakah kau menjadi pendampingku yang akan tulus mencintaiku?' batin Tao

Hari itu dihabiskan oleh para tamu dan lainnya dengan meriah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berbulan madu ke London dan…

Yeah, biarkan mereka bercinta berdua dan menikmati indahnya hidup ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AKHIRNYA AUTHOR MENYELESAIKAN PR JUGA (?)**

**DUH /sujud **

**PARAH AUTHOR GABISA TERIAK (?)**

**DUH BENERAN ENDING INI ;_;**

**SURPRISE DEH BUAT READERS IHIY**

**Pokoknya author ngucapin terima kasih banget buat yang sudah membaca dan riviewnya, apalagi readers yang setia dari awal, love you LOL**

**Author juga minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan readers juga dengan anehnya story ini hehe**

**Yasudah lah, author ucapkan sekali lagi. KAMSHAHAMNIDAA /bows**

**Sudah ah author ngantuk (?)**

**JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SURPRISE AUTHOR NANTI HIHI**

**Sip.**


End file.
